Trias Politica
by antichthon
Summary: english roses III : —dan sang malam dibakar api dendam. 'Bangun, Palestine. Sebentar lagi giliranmu dimulai' / Various pairings, mainly ScotUk Fantasy-AU
1. prologo

—sepenggal narasi bisa menjadi awal, klimaks, maupun akhir dari kisah hidup seseorang—

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Hetalia<strong> © Hidekaz Himaruya

_Trias Politica_ © MooMoo

.

.

**TR**_i_**AS POL**_i_**T**_i_**CA **

_/__**pars pro toto**__ ; taking a part for the whole __/_

_prologo_

* * *

><p>5! —<strong> Br<strong>_o_**th**_e_**r**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

**CRAS**

Merah segar mekar dari leher tanpa kepala.

.

Malam itu hutan dipenuhi jeritan.

Lolongan serigala pada sang bulan adalah denting dimulainya pesta. Pemain sudah lengkap dan darah terlanjur tumpah, bukan? Entah itu darah musuhmu maupun kolegamu maupun darahmu sendiri yang muncrat dari luka di sendi bahu. Matamu sewarna daun segar, tak lelah berkelebat liar menelusuri keadaan, dan kau pun mulai menghitung.

Satu, dua, tiga... Berapa lagi yang masih tinggal? Tak banyak, hatimu mencelos.

Di pihakmu hanya tersisa beberapa tentara setia, sebagian besar pengawal yang kau bawa dari kastil telah ambruk dengan luka menganga, terinjak-injak dan menjadi mayat tanpa nyawa.

Keadaanmu terpojok. _Check_.

Kau tajamkan seluruh indera dalam butanya malam. Satu tanganmu memegang pedang dan tangan yang lain mendekap adikmu. Tubuh mungilnya melesak dalam pelukanmu, aman terkunci di tengah dada dan lengan kirimu, ikut terguncang hebat di atas kudamu yang meringkik liar.

Isakannya samar terdengar di sela-sela raungan pertempuran.

Dari dulu, tangisannya selalu sukses membuatmu sakit kepala.

Kau membenci suara tangisnya, sifat cengengnya, _semuanya._

_._

**Arthur, diam!**

Dan adikmu—Arthur Kirkland yang tak berguna, adikmu yang selalu membuatmu sakit kepala, adikmu (_yang polos dan tak berdosa dan hartamu yang paling berharga_) menatapmu dengan penuh air mata. Wajah bundarnya memerah dan basah, kedua tangannya tetap erat mengait di bajumu—takut kalau-kalau kau akan meninggalkannya sendirian.

Apakah adikmu sebegitu meragukanmu? Ingin kau tanya begitu, namun kau simpan dalam hati. Bukan waktunya.

_Kita akan mati, Kak?_ seguknya_. Kita akan mati seperti Ayah dan Ibu?_

(kita akan mati terpenggal seperti ayah dan ibu dalam opera yang gila itu?)

**Kita tidak akan mati. Berhenti menangis! **

(jangan lihat jangan jangan—)

_Tapi—tapi—Aku takuut! Kakak, jangan tinggalkan aku!_

Pedang mengayun seperti bandul, menebas rata musuh di depanmu. Adikmu memekik lengking, pelukannya semakin erat dan frustasi, jubah hijau limunnya dilumuri semburat darah musuh yang baru saja kau penggal. Dari balik jubah itulah kalung warisan keluargamu menyembul keluar, berkilauan seakan menantang untuk ditemukan. Ukiran naga emas yang merengkuh permata merah terlihat makin megah di tengah lantunan perak sang rembulan.

_[Trias Politica]_

—peninggalan turun-temurun keluarga Kirkland.

Sang pengabul segala. Sang penanda _Yang Terpilih_. Sang warisan penarik garis dari keturunan para Kirkland, menghubungkan tiap lapis generasi ke generasi. Dialihkan dari para ayah pada putranya, diturunkan dari ibu untuk para putrinya.

Tanda mata dari orangtuamu yang_ tiada._

Di sekelilingmu, seringai para perampok begitu jahat, pupil mereka melata melihat kerlip nakal red ruby yang bertahta di leher kecil adikmu. Begitu mewah, begitu sombong, dan pastinya begitu _mahal _jika dijual_. _

Gampang sekali, bukan? Salah satunya terkekeh mengejekmu. Anak muda, serahkan kalung itu pada kami—dan akan kami perpanjang jatah nyawamu!

Kau menggeretakkan gigi.

_[Trias Politica]_—sang harta yang terus diincar karena kesombongannya terlalu indah.

Lalu memangnya kenapa?

_Jangan harap_. Kau menggeram bagai anjing kalah. _Takkan kuserahkan harta Kirkland padamu! [Trias Politica] adalah milikku!_

.

Dan kau—_Scott Kirkland_, pedangmu terayun.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>4!—<strong>S<strong>_a_**v**_io_**r**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

_Jika berkuda setengah hari ke dalam hutan, akan sampailah para pengembara pada suatu desa._

_Desa itu hanyalah pemukiman biasa tanpa cerita, tiada hal istimewa maupun legenda. Hanya deretan rumah serupa yang tertata mengikuti alur sungai sampai muara. Lingkungannya masih alami dan pemandangannya sungguhlah asri, penduduknya ramah dan begitu bahagia, kontras dengan keadaan Negeri Utara yang terus dilanda derita. _

_Di desa itu kebanyakan orang tua dan anak-anak. Para pemuda yang penuh gelora telah pergi berpetualang—mencari kemewahan maupun Trias Politica sang Legenda—sementara para gadisnya tertinggal di rumah, menunggu pahlawan mereka pulang sambil membuat roti panggang. Sekelompok orang tua akan menghabiskan waktu dengan apa saja—menggosip, memancing, membaca. Anak-anak berkubang dalam lumpur dan bermain sampai sore. _

_Begitu tenang, begitu damai._

_Di sana, waktu seakan terhenti._

.

Di sana, waktu telah **terhenti **dan takkan berputar lagi bahkan meskipun engkau masih terjaga.

Dan kau berpikir, tinggal berapa lama lagi sampai jam dalam dirimu mati berderik?

Kau kembali berpikir, ini tidak adil.

(tuhan, kenapa kau tidak ada?)

Ini sungguh tidak adil. Usiamu saat ini baru saja menginjak angka dua belas, masih terlalu belia untuk semua ini, bukan? Dua belas yang masih mentah. Hampir-hampir meninggalkan usia anak-anakmu. Bukankah dia terlalu muda untuk melihat—

(bagaimana murka sang Raja bisa berarti segalanya)

(bagaimana caranya perang menghancurkan semua)

(bagaimana rasanya untuk merasa begitu putus asa _ayaaah!_ begitu ketakutan _mathias,cepatlari!_ begitu hancur_ bunuhdanbakarsemua, jangansampaiadayangtersisa! _—

begitu tidak berdaya, tak bisa melindungi apa yang dicinta _ay_

_ah—?ibu—?dimanakalianakutakutaku__**ta**_

_**kut**_)

—untuk melihat neraka?

Di sekelilingmu yang ada hanyalah mimpi buruk. Dan onggokan mayat yang terburai. Dan sisa-sisa desamu—dan rumahmu—dan kedua orang tua_mu_— yang telah sewarna abu. Dan darah, arang, paduan merah dan hitam sepanjang cakrawala yang kembali dibakar senja, yang dulu kau sebut dengan bangga sebagai _desaku tercinta._

Kau ada di sana, terjepit tubuh-tubuh yang telah binasa, sebagai satu-satunya sisa yang terlupa dalam santap sang serigala.

Matamu biru, hampir-hampir tidak membuka, lengket oleh darah mengalir dari ceruk luka di kepalamu, hasil dari pemberontakanmu pada prajurit si raja yang tengah menyulut api untuk membakar desamu(dan ibumu dan adikmu dan semua yang kau sayang terpanggang di sana _hentikanhentikantolongayah_) . Badanmu sama menyedihkannya, setiap sendi tubuhmu menangis setiap kali kau coba gerakkan, tungkaimu lunglai bagai marionnete rusak.

Dan samar kau mengingat kata-kata sang letnan yang memotong-motong tubuh ayahmu jadi lima,

_HUKUM PARA PEMBOHONG!_

.

_Di lain cerita, teragunglah seorang raja dari Utara._

_Raja itu adalah satu-satunya yang berkuasa di seperempat daratan [Pangaea]. Kedua tangan serupa Dewa dan kata-kata semakna Tuhan. Apapun, siapapun, semuanya adalah milik sang Raja. Mulai dari kastil-kastil mewah yang berdiri di ibukota sampai deretan gubug reyot di sudut desa, apapun yang berdiri di tanah Utara adalah persembahan para rakyat untuk Raja tercinta._

_Karena satu kata dari sang Raja bisa berarti __**segalanya.**_

_Sang Raja bertangan besi, namun ia pandai mengatasnamakan segalanya berdasarkan cinta yang murni. Hatinya beku, dingin dan dalam dan tersembunyi tanpa bisa diterka, senyuman manis di wajahnya lebih kejam dibanding pedang yang menghujam dada. _

_Suatu hari sang Raja bertanya, _

**[Trias Politica] kalian sembunyikan di mana, da?**

_Dan para anaknya yang bernama rakyat dengan jujur menjawab,_

Sungguh Tuanku Raja, kami tidak tahu apa-apa!

_Sang Raja tersenyum di singgasananya, senyum yang lebih keji dibanding pisau belati, dan telunjuknya menjentik nakal._

_**Bakar desanya.**_

_**.**_

_**/**__Dan pada suatu hari tersebutlah desa yang asri—/_

_._

Kau memejamkan mata, merasakan nyawamu bergantung pada seutas tali.

Detik-detik tali itu meregang, dalam pikiranmu mulai terbayang segalanya— kehidupanmu, impianmu, dan cita-citamu. Semuanya terlukis warna sepia.

—di kepalamu berputar petualangan panjang tiap petang di pematang sungai, dimana kau dan teman-temanmu berlagak pahlawan—(_Akulah sang pemegang [Trias Politica]!_ kau dan kawananmu membual begitu sambil mengayunkan ranting seperti pedang, ironis karena sang Legendalah yang membuat kalian begitu hancur)

— dan kau teringat pada Paman Will, kau selalu menemuinya memancing di tepi sungai, bukan?— _(Yo Mathias, kapan kau mau memancing denganku lagi?_ paman Will berkata begitu padamu, Paman Will yang tercincang pedang si prajurit raja jahanam)

— dan ada Nenek Anne yang selalu membuatkanmu kue telur, diserbu setiap minggu bersama teman-temanmu tepat jam tiga sore— (_Aaah, Mathias, kau sudah mau pulang? _Nenek Anne terlihat sedih, kenapa kau baru sadar beliau itu _sangat _kesepian saat badannya telah terinjak jadi mayat?)

—dan ada ibumu, ibumu dan ayahmu dan adikmu di rumah beratap merah itu, ayahmu membaca dan adikmu bergelayut di tanganmu dan ibumu –(_apa arang terbakar itu adalah dirimu. _

_ibu—?) _

_._

**Hei, bocah. Kau masih hidup?**

_Siapa? _Kata-katamu tak terucap di mulut.

**Tenang saja, bocah.**

_/—dixitque Deus fiat lux et facta est lu—/_

Ajaib, seharusnya kau tak bisa lagi membuka mata . Tapi perlahan kau kembali terjaga, merasakan kehangatan mengalir ke seluruh tubuhmu; menambal kepalamu yang bolong dan memenuhi tiap sela jari, lurus ke jantungmu yang kembali berdaya. Kehangatan yang begitu _lembut_, begitu manis, seperti kue panggang ibu di sore hari.

Kau buka matamu, dan ternganga.

.

Di hadapanmu adalah seorang pemuda, tanpa ekspresi, tanpa benang sehelaipun, oranye senja garang membakar tubuh pucatnya. Dia berdiri di sana, mulus tanpa satupun noda, kontras dengan neraka yang melatari pertemuanmu dengannya. Di pinggang pemuda itu ada lambang bunga [_Bergfrue_]yang ganjil.

Ganjil, ganjil, teramat ganjil.

_[Legifer],_ tentunya.

.

Namun kau—_Mathias Kohler_, bagimu sang pemuda adalah _malaikat._ Penolong. Dewi fortuna. Dan kau begitu terpesona.

Dan mulai saat ini, _dia_ berarti segalanya bagimu.  
>.<p>

.

.

* * *

><p>3!— <strong>Pr<strong>_e_**c**_iou_**s**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Dia menangis dan kau lantunkan kidung tidur untuknya. Nadamu meleset, karena dari dulu menyanyi bukan keahlianmu.

(keahlianmu itu membunuh, membunuh, **membunuh**)

Orang-orang ramai meneriakkan sesuatu. Dahimu berkerut mendengarnya. Kenapa berisik sekali? Lovino bisa terjaga.

Kau penggal mereka bergantian, kepala bergelimpangan dari engselnya.

.

.

Klek klek klek.

Bunyi kapak besarmu terseret di lorong megah itu. Kapakmu yang raksasa, besar bagai milik sang dewa petir, keji dan mematikan seperti _Mjlonir_. Sudah berapa kawan seperjuangan kau bunuh dengan pisaumu itu, wahai dirimu sang pengkhianat [_Vatican]_? Tak terhitung, rupanya. Kapak perak itu telah banjir darah yang amis, membuat alur di lantai marmer serupa jejak serigala. Marah dan berbahaya, warna merah yang terus menoda.

Kastil yang dingin ini pun bisa tampil semarak dengan warna nyala, semuanya berkat dirimu.

Bayi itu menangis dalam buntelan di pelukanmu, selimut putihnya sewarna armor platinamu yang berbercak darah. Dia menangis dan terus menangis sampai hatimu ikut terenyuh dalam isaknya.

Lovino sayang, Lovino malang, _Lovino tercinta_.

Kau nyanyikan dia pengantar tidur.

**Berhenti di sana, Antonio!**

Prak prak prak, bot mereka bersol besi, menggema di lorong [Vatican] yang sepi ini. Kau menoleh dengan alis bertaut kusut, kesal karena nyanyian tidurmu terganggu. Dengan satu tangan kau ayunkan kapak,

**CRAS**

.

Memenggal kepala itu mudah,

lebih mudah dari menyanyi.

.

Lagumu mencapai bait ketiga ketika geram itu membahana sampai atap tertinggi di lorong. Biasanya kau tak ambil peduli, namun lengkingan angin yang menyayat tepat di belakang tengkuk membuatmu terpaksa berbalik.

_**ANTONIO!**_

Dan di ujung koridor sana berdirilah dia, teramat marah, teramat murka, dengan wajah tercoreng pedih dan kecewa.

Gilbert, temanmu.

Jubah putihnya berkibar di punggung dalam ayunan yang memukau. Armor platina miliknya yang identik denganmu (—meski _griffin_ yang bertahta di sana tidak diwarnai oleh pengkhianatan dan ambisi seperti singa yang mengaum di dadamu—) berpendar hijau dari energi dan angin buritan yang menggulung tangan kanannya. Di tangannyalah sebuah pedang hijau terhunus, halus dan bercahaya, begitu tajam hingga udara di koridor itu tercincang oleh auranya.

[Legifer].

Pedang, angin, dan hijau. Elizavetakah itu? Kau hampir-hampir tertawa. Elizaveta yang _itu_, mau saja mengikat [Legatura]—kontrak suci—dengan Gilbert yang _itu_? Elizaveta mau menjadi senjata seorang _Gilbert_? Situasi yang teramat lucu. Sayang, bukan waktunya untuk terbahak.

_Gilbert_, kau tersenyum ceria, namun percik darah mengalir di pipi kananmu membuatnya jadi seringai ganjil.

_**Antonio!**_Dia meraung, mengambil satu langkah. Kau bergeming dengan senyum masih di wajah. Bayimu sudah berhenti menangis, tidur dan lelah. Lovino malang. **A**_**pa yang—Apa maksud semua ini, Antonio!**_

Ah, ah, dia bertanya apa maksud gundukan tubuh di sekelilingmu dan bayi manis di pelukanmu. Dia bertanya apa maksud seretan kapak di tangan kananmu. Dia bertanya apa maksud jejak darah di langkahmu—sehingga kau jawab dengan jujur, _Aku tidak bermaksud apa-apa. Hanya mengambil apa yang seharusnya jadi milikku. _

_Lovino **milikku**, kau yang paling tahu bukan?_

_**Kau—Tapi kau sudah hilang akal, Antonio! **_Sesaat dia terdengar melolong seperti hewan yang pedih. Tanpa sadar hatimu melesak ke dalam. _**Dosamu ini takkan pernah termaafkan!**_

_Aku tahu._

_**Tahukah kalau ini semua—ini semua hanya ambisimu belaka!**_

_Aku tahu._

_**Kalau begitu kenapa... KENAPA!**_

Dia meraung. Wajahmu makin pahit. Gilbert, _Gilbert_, sahabatmu _tersayang,_ sahabatmu tercinta selama belasan tahun menjadi abdi Tuhan, sahabatmu yang selalu bersama dalam suka dan duka dan luka, sahabatmu yang saling bersanding di kala perang, sahabatmu yang ada tiap pagi maupun petang, kenapa dia tak mau mengerti isi hatimu?

Dan Elizaveta, sahabatmu juga. Yang dulu menyisiri rambutmu dengan jari-jari lentiknya. Yang sekarang tak ragu untuk mencincangmu sama rata.

_**Berani-beraninya kau mengkhianati Vatican, Antonio! Berani-beraninya kau nodai singa suci di armormu itu! **_

Kau tersenyum. Darah di tubuhmu menetes-netes, mewarnai singa putih yang terukir di armor dadamu. Kau paling cocok dengan merah, kau tahu? Banyak yang bilang begitu.

_**Berani-beraninya kau mencuri Trias Politica! Kau—Pengkhianat—Brengsek—kau KAU—**_

Pedang hijau itu menuding, siap untuk mencabikmu jadi serpihan.

_**KAU BUKAN TEMANKU!**_

Kapakmu terseret,

dan kau tersenyum.

.

Bayi dalam pelukanmu menangis lagi.

.

.

Sehingga kau—_Antonio Fernandes Carriedo_, nyanyikanlah_ lullaby_ untuknya.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>2!—<em>I<em>**n D**_u_**ty**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Dan semuanya menunggumu :

'Wahai Nyai, ucapkanlah satu panji untuk kami.'

.

Hari ini adalah penentuan. Hari ini adalah titik _klimaks_. Hari ini adalah pencatatan sejarah.

Hari ini adalah yang terpenting bagimu.

.

Kau begitu cantik, mempesona, memikat. Wajahmu sedari dulu memang ayu, namun dandanan yang kau kenakan membuatmu jadi istimewa. Rambutmu hitam bak mayang, panjang bergelombang dan ditata rumit ke atas, hiasan emas dan melati saling tersemat rapi. Kain hijau bersulam emas yang kau kenakan membuat kulitmu tambah langsat. Gemerincing perhiasan akan terdengar seiring dengan lenggok tubuhmu yang diukir tato bertulis mantra.

Kau begitu cantik, mempesona, memikat.

Kau duduk dengan anggun di tandu yang diangkat empat pria bertelanjang dada. Lantang dan percaya diri di atas singgasana, kontras dengan usiamu yang masih belia. _Sang ratu._ Ratu kami, kaulah itu. Ratu kami, terberkatilah selalu.

Ratu kami, _Ronggolawe_ yang siap mengabdi.

.

Arakanmu akan meniti jalur sempit yang terbuat dari barisan lilin di jalanan licin, jauh ke gua batu kecil di sebuah kompleks kuil. Di dalam gua itu ada altar, sajen, dan seorang tetua yang akan memulai upacara. Obor-obor di luar telah menyala, terpasung di dinding-dinding berlumut sepanjang jalan. Sesembahan sudah terbagi, bulan telah naik dan orang-orang kampung berdesakan ingin melihat tandumu. Kau, sang medium Garuda yang baru. Kau, sang pewaris Dewa.

Kau,

sang _[Trias Politica]._

.

Stop, kau mengangkat tangan dan memberi isyarat. Para pesuruh menurunkan tandumu.

Dari arah kerumunan orang-orang yang begitu rapat, empat bocah datang menghampirimu. Kau kenal semua—_ya kau kenal_, mereka saudara-saudarimu dari satu rahim yang sama dan meminum susu yang sama. Indo, abang—atau **adik**?— kembarmu dan ketiga adik-adikmu tersayang; Lay, Sing dan Nei.

Kau mungkin ratu, kau mungkin _mulia_, namun kau mungkin juga seorang gadis biasa yang sayang pada keluarganya.

_Semuanya,_ wajahmu berseri—dan sepersekian waktu ke depan kau menanggalkan topengmu yang berani. Sekarang kau bukan lagi sang medium maupun pewaris, kau bukan lagi ratu kecil kami, di depan keluargamu kau hanyalah Nesia si gadis desa biasa. Gadis desa yang sayang abang dan adiknya. _Ada apa ini? Kenapa kalian tidak menunggu di kuil seperti Kakek dan Nenek?_

**Ada yang harus kami berikan! **Abangmu menjawab mantap. Ah, Indo, _Indo _yang selalu bersahaja, meskipun dia si Abang yang agak terlupa dibandingmu—penitis dewa Garuda. Namun dia selalu ceria, abangmu sayang. **Ayo, Sing, jangan malu-malu!**

Mendapatkan keberanian dari tepukan si abang di punggungnya, adik kecilmu yang paling malu mengulurkan karangan bunga dengan takut-takut. Karangan bunga itu berantakan, sembarangan, namun matamu tetap melebar melihatnya.

_Ini?_

_**Sing dan Lay yang buat, loh!**_ Lay—si bocah paling nakal, membusungkan dada bangga. _**Perayaan terpilihnya Kak Nesia jadi medium!**_

Dan Nei, tanpa kata-kata seperti biasa, namun dia mengangguk mengiyakan.

_Kalian..._

—dan kau terharu, terharu_, amat_ terharu.

**Sukses, ya!** Indo mengacungkan jempolnya. **Bukankah jadi titisan adalah cita-citamu sedari dulu?**

**.**

**.**

Benar, benar—bagimu, _Nesia_, menjadi sang penitis Garuda adalah cita-cita yang kekal.

.

.

_Manunggaling kawula gusti_ – ucapkanlah panji, wahai Nyai.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>1! —<strong> Str<strong>_a_**ng**_e_**rs**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

(saat itu, kau mengira dia hanyalah seorang kakek biasa di sudut suatu bar)

.

_Aku tahu apa yang telah kau lakukan. _

(dia tersenyum melihat jemarimu berhenti mengetuk-ngetuk meja bar)

_Apa kau bertanya-tanya yang mana? Aku tahu banyak, nak. Mulai dari caramu masuk ke kota ini sampai identitasmu yang ilegal._

(kau melirik pedangmu dan dia terkekeh)

_Sarungkan semua pedang, anak muda. Aku tidak berniat melaporkanmu maupun memerasmu. Aku hanya meminta waktumu, tidak lebih dari sepuluh menit dibanding hidup yang sepanjang sungai itu._

_Boleh aku tahu ambisimu? Kupikir kau punya alasan kuat untuk melakukan itu semua sampai menghilangkan nyawa._

_._

**Aku sedang mencari [Trias Politica].**

.

_Aih, apa yang kuharapkan? Sudah pasti pemuda pemberani sepertimu mengidamkan [Trias Politica]._

_[Trias Politica]- sang pengabul segala. Tapi pengorbanannya tidak akan sebanding dengan apa yang kau dapat._

.

**Kakek.. Apa kau tahu apa yang tak kutahu?**

(dia terdiam. kau terdiam. lama kalian terdiam, sampai-sampai waktu terhenti di antara kalian)

_... Aku tahu sebanyak yang kau tahu, nak. [Trias Politica] si legenda. Pengabul apapun lebih dari yang kau kira- harta, kedudukan, kehormatan. Kekuatan tak terbatas. Kebajikan yang tak terputus. Menghidupkan jasad maupun membantai ribuan nyawa. Menjadi dewa di dunia yang baru. Menjadi pengatur zaman. Apapun yang kau pinta. _

_Dia adalah pedang tak tertandingi. Dia adalah tongkat yang mengatur waktu. Dia adalah buku yang memberimu pengetahuan. Dia adalah sesuatu yang abstrak, yang tak kau ketahui keberadaannya kecuali kau pejamkan mata dan rasakan dengan hatimu. Dia adalah sesuatu bernyawa yang tunduk dalam perintahmu._

_Lalu dia itu __**apa**__? _

_Yang manakah [Trias Politica] dari seluruh benda maupun nyawa yang kau sebut sebagai 'Trias Politica'?_

_Baik kau maupun aku, maupun beribu-ribu orang yang mencarinya, tak ada yang tahu dia itu apa. Tak ada yang tahu kebenaran, yang manakah sang legenda di antara beribu-ribu benda yang kita tuduh sebagai Trias Politica. Terlalu banyak kebohongan dan kepalsuan sampai kita sendiri hilang arah._

_Karena itulah dia mempesona bagi para ksatria, sebuah permata berkilau yang dijaga sang naga buas. Dia memberimu tantangan untuk menemukan yang asli dan jadi pahlawan sejati._

_Tapi bagiku, [Trias Politica] tak lebih dari alasan para ksatria untuk memuaskan hawa nafsu mereka._

_**...**_

_Untuk berpetualang. Berperang. Membunuh. Mencipta dosa. Merampas. Memberi tujuan dan menghidupkan masa muda. Mengasah naluri._

_Untuk membuatmu meninggalkan segalanya di belakang. _

_Untuk membuatmu meninggalkan rumah tempatmu pulang, temanmu yang sejati maupun orang terkasih- hanya untuk satu hal yang belum tentu pasti. Kau meregang nyawa dan mengayun pedang, kau menghancurkan segalanya untuk hal yang tersembunyi dalam beribu-ribu imitasi._

_Bukankah itu konyol? _

_._

(kau melihat itu semua dari matanya yang terpejam- kau melihat gelora. kejayaan. rasa rindu. kau melihat masa lalu dan perjalanan melewati jalan berdebu. kau melihat ayunan pedang dan darah mengkarat di besi.

dan terutama, kau melihat penyesalan yang terdalam.)

_._

_Ah, tapi itu hanyalah pandangan seorang tua yang telah lelah hidup. Tentunya pendapatku dan pendapatmu berbeda, anak muda._

(dia terkekeh lagi)

_Sama seperti apa yang kita sebut [Legifer]. Ada yang menganggap mereka senjata berbahaya, ada yang memperlakukan mereka tak lebih dari budak, ada pula yang percaya mereka sejajar dengan dewa. Pandangan setiap orang berbeda-beda dan itu adalah hal yang tak bisa dipaksakan._

_Tentunya kau tahu apa itu [Legifer]?_

(kau mengangguk)

_Pertanyaan bodoh, eh? Semua orang tahu apa itu[ Legifer]. Monster yang cantik, mereka itu. Mempesona dan brutal. Kuat dan berbahaya._

_Mereka tidak butuh senjata—merekalah senjata itu sendiri. Mereka bisa menjadi sebilah pedang, selongsong peluru, maupun parasit. Mereka bisa menjadi hujan panah maupun petir menyambar. Mereka bisa jadi pelindung maupun kutukan. Merusak atau menyembuhkan. Berwujud maupun tak kasat mata. _

_[Legifer]adalah kuda liar di padang luas, hanya bisa dijinakkan oleh orang-orang terpilih. Taklukan dan mereka akan tunduk padamu. Loyal. Setia. Mahluk-mahluk menyedihkan yang mematikan hati demi tuannya. Gerakkan satu jari dan mereka akan lakukan apa saja untukmu—dengan mengorbankan apa yang ada. Keluarga, teman, kekasih, diri sendiri._

_Seperti anjing yang begitu kesepian, begitu menyedihkan._

_._

_Nak, kau sudah mau pergi?_

(kau mengangguk dan berdiri)

_Bolehkah kakek tua ini tahu siapa namamu?_

(kau menjawab.

**Namaku adalah—**

)

_..—Lars? Nama yang bagus._

_._

Sehingga kau—_pengembara muda berbau darah_, keluar dari bar itu tanpa menengok lagi. Si kakek tua hanya memandangmu kasihan. _Pengembara muda yang malang, _gumamnya._ Teramat malang, belum sadar dirinya akan banyak kehilangan._

.

.

.

* * *

><p>0!— <strong>Bl<strong>_a_**nk P**_a_**g**_e_

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_._

Dan ini bisa menjadi awal, klimaks, maupun akhir yang terputus.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>prologo<em> e**nd**

**.**

**.**

n**ext **c**hapter** : _english roses I_

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

**G L O S S A R Y**

**Bergfrue :**Bunga kebangsaan Norway (tapi ada juga sumber yang bilang _Saxifrage_, nah saya jadi bingung o.o)

**dixitque Deus fiat lux et facta est lu :** _And said God let there be light, and there was light_ (Genesis 1:3)

**Manunggaling kawula gusti :** Bersatunya abdi dengan Tuan (Kejawen_)_ Hal ini bisa pula diartikan secara sekuler, yaitu bersatunya abdi negara atau rakyat dengan pemerintah. _  
><em>

**Legifer :** Lawgiving, sang pemberi hukum (Latin)

**Legatura : **_To bind _(Latin)

**Pangea/Pangaea** : Superbenua yang merupakan penggabungan dari daratan yang ada di bumi

**Trias Politica :** ide bahwa sebuah pemerintahan berdaulat harus dipisahkan antara dua atau lebih kesatuan kuat yang bebas, mencegah satu orang atau kelompok mendapatkan kuasa yang terlalu banyak.

.

**Q & A **

**Q:** _Apa itu 'Trias Politica' yang selalu disebut-sebut disini? Kok ada banyak dan 'beda-beda'? Yang mana yang asli?_

**A:** Sesuai dengan yang dijelaskan si kakek, Trias Politica disini adalah legenda dan tidak diketahui mana yang asli, saking banyaknya benda yang disebut sebagai Trias Politica. Didongengkan kalau Trias Politica adalah pengabul segala, dimana yang menemukannya akan mendapatkan kebahagiaan tertinggi. Kalau yang asli—itu masih rahasia :))

**Q:** _Legifer itu kaya gimana sih?_

**A:** Legifer itu 'bentuknya' seperti manusia biasa, makan dan minum dan tidur—pokoknya kaya manusia, namun mereka bisa berubah wujud jadi senjata untuk para tuannya (konsepnya kaya Erementar Gerad, emang!) Nanti akan diceritakan sistemnya lebih detil kok.

**Q:** _Setting ceritanya dimana dan kapan?_

A: Benua antah berantah, Pangea, yang terbagi lima (Utara, Timur, Barat, Selatan dan 'Tengah/Vatican'). Setting waktu prolog di-set lima belas tahun sebelum cerita utama, jadi chapter depan akan loncat waktu lima belas tahun.

**Q:** _Kok Nesia dan Indo ada dua?_

**A:** Iya soalnya saya butuh orang kembar, dan saya menolak menjadikan Malay cewek 3

**Q:**_Pairingnya apa aja?_

**A:** ScotEngFran (terutama ScotEng), Spamano, Gerita, Giripan, Dennor, Sufin, SeaIce, NesiaNetherIndo, PruCan, AusHung, TurkeyEgypt, etc. Maaf, ga ada USUK karena perbedaan umur mereka rada jauh *_* (lagian England udah digilir Scotland sama France, kasian atuh...)

.

**SPECIAL QUESTION: **_Kok berasa pernah baca?_

**A:** Ya iyalah.. Ini sebenarnya cerita saya tahun lalu yang akhirnya kesampaian juga dirombak:)) Perombakan cerita paling kentara nanti di chapter depan.

.

.

.

For **NatureMature**—or Nami. _Thanks for the amazing two years!_

_._

_._

_._

_Review? Review? Review?  
><em>


	2. english roses I

Kau selalu bertanya—_Siapa?_

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Hetalia<strong> © Hidekaz Himaruya

_Trias Politica_ © MooMoo

.

.

**TR**_i_**AS POL**_i_**T**_i_**CA **

_/__**pars pro toto**__ ; taking a part for the whole /_

_english roses I_

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Ada sebentuk mimpi yang membuatnya terpikat.

Bukan karena menyenangkan atau menenangkan- jauh dari itu semua. Mimpi itu justru menegangkan, _menyeramkan,_ darahnya bergejolak dan tubuhnya berontak. Jantungnya laksana guntur, bergemuruh meski dirinya sedang tidur. Terlalu nyata untuk jadi fana, buat dia ketakutan sekaligus penasaran. Setiap kali terbangun napasnya akan putus satu-satu, dan pemandangan kamarnya meliuk-liuk, sesaat dia tak tahu mana yang realita.

(begitu panjang, begitu intens, sampai-sampai baju tidurmu banjir peluh yang mengucur dari tubuh)

Settingnya selalu saja hutan di malam hari, ketika bulan purnama sedang asyiknya gantung diri. Serigala melolong dan seseorang merintih minta tolong— saat itu dia tak bisa melihat sekeliling, hutan lebur bersama hitam kecuali kilatan-kilatan cahaya yang berdentang. Matanya nyaris buta, tapi masih bisa dengar suara. **Trang trang trang** bunyinya. _Aaaargh,_ begitu raungnya. Ada dentingan pedang, ada jeritan orang.

Ada ciprat-ciprat merah. Darah.

**Banyak **darah. Tapi bukan darahnya. Lengket di jubah milik siapa?

(darah siapa?)

Dalam sandiwara itu dia punya lakon spesial; seorang bocah terlunta yang terguncang di atas kuda. Seorang anak kecil, terus terisak tanpa henti, cengeng, menenggelamkan wajah pada dada seorang pemuda. Tubuh mungilnya aman terpenjara dalam dekapan lengan sekokoh baja.

(lengan siapa?)

Dan dia mencoba mendongak, namun wajah itu dihalau kaca buram. Padahal detil-detil lainnya terlihat terang; mulai dari tebaran rambut merah yang hampir nyala dalam gelap gulita, pipi kanan yang luka sampai jubah biru yang disampirkan di bahu. Semuanya terlihat kecuali wajah. Seberapapun kerasnya dia berusaha melihat, seberapapun kerasnya dia berusaha _mengingat_, wajah itu selalu dilunturi bayang-bayang pekat.

Tetapi dia bisa lihat mulut bergerak-gerak, meneriakkan satu kalimat :

**ARTHUR, DIAM!**

.

.

(... suara siapa?)

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

.

"—_land!"_

"_England ngigau kaya anak kecil! Pasti lagi mimpi buruk, deh."_

"_H-Hey, Al... Lebih baik jangan—kau tahu kalau dia marah seperti apa."_

"_Ah, tidak takut! Ayo Sey, satu—dua—tig—"_

**BYUR**

Satu ember, penuh berisi air dan ada kain pel duduk manis di pinggir. Dicurigai sebagai air bekas mengepel tadi pagi, kotor dan burik. Bau dan lengket. Kepolosan anak-anak memang tidak mengenal belas kasihan.

Dan _uh oh_, si putri tidur akhirnya terjaga, mata hijaunya perlahan membuka, habis dikecup air dingin yang baunya layak masuk comberan. Tampangnya marah dan dia teramat basah, mulai dari kepala hingga selimut satin merah. Pemuda itu menggeram hebat sampai-sampai tiga bocah di sekelilingnya menarik diri dan mundur beberapa langkah. Seram. Si putri tidur ganti peran jadi naga bangun. Lihat, di hembusan napasnya ada lidah api menyala, siap untuk bakar mereka.

Alfred nyengir. Matthew gelisah. Sey melirik ke dinding.

England **murka.**

.

.

Ketiganya dihukum siang itu juga di ruang perpustakaan. Alfred, tersangka dari semua perkara, diadili dengan pidana berlapis ganda: menulis indah sepuluh halaman penuh, hasil karya _wajib _sempurna tanpa cela maupun noda tinta. Sey diberi grasi, dengan pertimbangan bahwa gadis kecil itu cuma termakan hasutan kakaknya. Matthew, dia yang paling enak. Tiga lembar, setelah itu diizinkan keluar kalau mau ambil camilan. Apalagi menulis indah adalah keahliannya. Dasar curang.

Alfred jelas tidak terima, namun England berpura-pura sibuk menghayati sebuku tebal hukum [_Metalgorithm] _di pangkuannya_ /—Irish [Quartation] : gold 25%, silver 75%, dipanggang dalam suhu 200 derajat api Irlandia. Lakukan di malam hari untuk hasil terbaik. Rapuh, tidak cocok untuk dibuat jadi senjata, namun berkualitas baik untuk peralatan upacara./  
><em>

Soal menulikan diri, memang dia jagonya.

"— _yolah, _England! Habisnya kamu tidak bangun-bangun. Sudah ditepuk-tepuk, dikelitik, _ditendang _tapi tidak bangun juga—apa boleh buat, kan!" Kedua tangan anak itu terlempar ke udara tanda menyerah. Kalah, dia kalah, mohon ampun yang kuasa. Dari dulu Alfred memang bermasalah dengan tulisannya yang tak indah—coreng-moreng dengan artistik, baik perkamen maupun batang hidungnya.

Tes tes, bocor di penanya meludah di atas kertas. _Blackhole_ besar jadi maut untuk empat bait puisi yang ditulis sambung. Alfred langsung kalap dan merobek-robek kertas itu saking kesalnya. Dengan ini sudah perkamen kelima. Kapan dia bebas?

"Mana ada orang khawatir yang menyiram pakai air pel? Jangan cari alasan, Alfred!" Debam buku ditutup menggema sampai ubun-ubun kepala. Dengan dramatis England berdiri, menjulang di hadapan para adiknya yang duduk berjajar di satu meja, mengawasi mereka berjuang dengan perkamen dan pena tinta. Wajahnya masih jengkel, terutama pada Alfred yang sampai tega membangunkannya dengan air pel.

"T-Tapi Al benar kok, England—kamu tidak bangun-bangun, padahal sudah kami lakukan segala cara." Sebagai adik yang baik, Matthew merasa wajib bersaksi. Menjadi terdakwa dengan pidana paling ringan malah membuatnya tidak enak. "Kau juga mengigau terus, kami jadi khawatir."

"...Mengigau?"

Mata hijau buka-tutup. Satu, dua. Dia mengedip tak percaya. Di kepalanya berkelebat sepotong adegan drama. Dia yang masih bocah. Hutan hitam dan karat darah. Nyanyian pedang dan malam merah. Dan seorang pemuda, lengannya kokoh dan tanpa _wajah. __  
><em>

Sey mengangguk antusias sampai kuncirnya terkibas. "Benar, benar! England mengigau _'Kakak, kakak' _berulang kali, memangnya—

—memimpikan _siapa,_ sih?"

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Di sudut _Manchester Town_ yang terasing dari rutinitas kota, di situlah kediaman mereka berada.

Balok-balok bata merah tersusun rapi jadi rumah yang megah. Tidak bisa dibilang kastil, namun ukurannya terlalu jauh untuk disebut kecil. Terlampau mewah untuk menampung beberapa orang penghuninya: seorang butler setia, seorang pelayan wanita, tiga orang anak berusia belia dan seorang pemuda yang hampir dewasa.

Gustave, Mona, Alfred, Matthew, Sey— _dan_ England. Mereka hanya berenam di rumah itu, sekarang maupun dulu. Oh tidak juga; histori mencatat bahwa awalnya mereka cuma berdua, Gustave dan England. Lalu Bonnefoy datang menggandeng dua balita berambut pirang di tahun kelima. Tiga tahun setelahnya, seorang bayi perempuan dalam dekapan. Tak lupa dipekerjakan seorang gadis pelayan. Dan sampai sekarang, mereka kukuh hanya berenam.

Namun itu lebih dari cukup, bukan? Gustave sudah agak renta, namun jangan remehkan meski dia berusia senja—tangannya ada seribu, pandai menggunakan pisau maupun sapu. Mona, meski dia gadis lugu yang agak penggerutu, tetapi _dessert_ buatannya adalah surga dunia. Alfred, bocah nakal yang tak pernah hilang akal. Matthew, si adik yang paling baik. Sey, putri kecil yang cantik.

Dan England, _England_... Dia selalu ada di sana, melengkapi apa yang tak ada. Jadi ibu maupun ayah. Jadi guru atau kakak. England tersayang, panutan adik-adiknya.

Karena itu, meski si rumah bata adalah sasaran empuk mulut tetangga—_oh lihat rumah itu, megah dan mewah, isinya anak-anak angkat Tuan Bonnefoy. Anak angkat atau anak __**haram**__?— _meskipun dicibiri, disinisi, tidak diterima dengan sepenuh hati, namun semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Karena mereka selalu ada di sana. Sebagai burung dalam sangkar yang tak mau _keluar,_ itulah mereka.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Sesibuk apapun dunia berputar pada poros mungilnya, sebulan sekali Francis Bonnefoy rutin bertandang bersama seorang pengawalnya. Selalu, sekarang maupun dulu. Semuanya berdebar tidak sabar; sang butler menunggu tuannya, anak-anak menunggu ayahnya, gadis pelayan menunggu kekasihnya—Picardy, sang pengawal. Dan England? Apresiasinya tidak besar. Tiap hari kelima belas ketika kereta kuda hitam datang sesuai jadwal, si pemuda mengurung diri di perpustakaan, mencantelkan hidung pada lembar-lembar halaman ensiklopedia. Menenggelamkan pikiran dalam dunia tulisan. Lari dari si ayah angkat.

Jangan harap dia menantikan kedatangan si kodok menyebalkan.

Namun bulan lalu ada yang beda. Di hari kelima belas, semua menunggu seperti biasa. Kecuali England, tentu saja. Dia kabur ke dapur, dalihnya mau membuat teh. Meski terkadang matanya terlempar keluar, kalau-kalau ada kereta hitam parkir di luar pagar.

Tetapi yang ditunggu tak juga datang, bahkan setelah petang mulai menjelang. Hanya ada seorang pembawa pesan berwajah kaku dan berseragam ungu, menyerahkan surat berbordir emas yang disegel lelehan lilin. Lambang resmi Bonnefoy. Tapi kemana orangnya? Semua tampak kecewa. Termasuk England tentu saja, tapi dia pandai menyembunyikan isi hatinya.

.

.

"[_Masquadrennial]_," napas England hampir-hampir tercekal saat membaca kata per kata dalam surat, hitam dan mutlak seperti hukuman mati, "...tanggalnya bulan depan. Astaga. tahun _ini_, ya?"

Jilatan api di perapian meludahkan rona kuning dan merah pada ruangan. Malam itu dingin, barisan jendela rapat ditutup karena di luar banyak angin. England tenggelam di sofa biru bahan beludru, anak-anak tanding poker di atas karpet. Gustave dan Mona absen, mereka sibuk menyiapkan kudapan dan coklat panas untuk para majikan.

Kretek kretek, dengkur gelondong kayu jadi latar.

"Serius? Tahun ini?" Alfred mendongak dari kartunya, mulut menggantung di wajah. Oh, dia ingat sekali apa itu _Masquadrennial._ Sekali ke sana dan cukuplah sudah. Impresi buruk. Makanannya enak dan hiburannya asyik, tapi komentar-komentar pedas bikin telinganya panas. (_ah lihat itu, bocah yang pakai topeng merah biru, katanya dia anak gelap tuan Bonnefoy?) _"Apa tidak ada cara agar kita tak ikut, England?"

"Benar, aku tidak mau ke sana. " timpal Matthew sambil membuang satu kartu, muram mencuci wajahnya yang tadi ceria. Dia ingat betul empat tahun lalu, debut pertama mereka di pesta dansa itu. Bencana. "Pandangan orang-orang menyebalkan, aku tidak mau ikut."

"Semuanya, jangan begitu."

"Tapi aku _tidak_ suka, England! Lebih baik aku _menulis indah_ daripada pergi ke sana."

Matthew mengangguk, menumpuk harap. Siapa tahu England luluh?

Sey tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi, karena dia terlampau muda. Usianya dulu masih balita, tertinggal di rumah saat Alfred dan Matthew debut di pesta. Gadis itu memiringkan kepala ke kiri, bingung dengan tegangnya situasi. Alfred merengut, Matthew muram, England suram. "_Masquadrennial_ itu apa?"

"Dansa-dansa tidak jelas sambil pakai topeng." dengus Alfred.

"_Masquadrennial _itu tradisi keluarga Bonnefoy." Helaan napas England terlontar. Undangan kembali ditaruh di meja dan ditinggalkan begitu saja. Surat pembawa sial. Ingin sekali dia lempar ke perapian, sayangnya tidak bisa. "_Masquerade _besar-besaran yang mengundang seluruh bangsawan di Kerajaan Barat. Diadakannya empat tahun sekali, dan sudah kewajiban bagi tiap _anggota_ keluarga Bonnefoy untuk mendatanginya. Termasuk kita, sayangnya. Francis mewajibkan begitu."

Samar-samar Alfred dan Matthew mengingat muka nyinyir si nenek kepala keluarga—_Hei kalian berdua, tidak malu berada disini? Memangnya kalian anggota keluarga Bonnefoy?— _dan mereka menggeleng keras, "England, kami tidak mau ke sana!"

England amati kedua adik angkatnya bergantian. Dari Alfred ke Matthew dan kembali lagi ke Alfred. Protes mereka wajar. Frustasi mereka relevan. Bukannya dia tak mengerti. Tapi—

"— ini _kewajiban_."

Rengekan mereka dihentikan oleh kedatangan cemilan.

.

.

Bohong. Dia sendiri tidak mau ke sana.

_Sombong kau_, England. Berpura-pura tegar di depan semua orang. Seperti karang yang kuat tapi kikis oleh gelombang.

Opini publik sangat menakutkan, England yang paling tahu. Dia sudah makan macam-macam pengalaman, dari yang menyebalkan sampai menyedihkan. Di kalangan masyarakat reputasi mereka sangatlah amis. Empat anak angkat tanpa sejarah jelas, tanpa _orang tua_ yang jelas, ditambah hobi si ayah yang gemar menebar cinta ke mana-mana. Empat burung dalam sangkar yang tak diketahui induk aslinya. Latar cerita yang mudah dibuat gosip. Dikarang jadi drama sore dalam percakapan para wanita.

Terutama dirinya— tahukah julukan spektakuler yang melabeli sosoknya? _Kekasih muda Francis Bonnefoy._ Anak angkat hanya kamuflase, sebenarnya mereka suka berbagi ranjang.

Walaupun setengahnya memang benar—bagian berbagi ranjang. Tapi tidak dalam konotasi lain. Francis tidak pernah menyentuh dirinya.

(meski dia mau? _ahay_, tak ada yang boleh tahu hal itu)

Memang, di depan Francis Bonnefoy tak akan ada yang berani sembarangan bicara—siapa yang_ berani_ mencela bangsawan Bonnefoy, keluarga keturunan ksatria Raja?— tapi kabar miring selalu menuding dari belakang. Dan terkadang suara mereka sengaja dibuat lantang.

_Yang itu—iya, yang beralis tebal itu—kelihatannya terpelajar, tapi kabarnya dia binal. _

Semua itu menyakitkan, tapi apa dayanya?

Ah sudahlah, England. Menyesal tak penah ada gunanya. Toh hanya satu malam—satu malam penuh cemooh dan komentar. Opera gila sampai pagi. Berpesta dengan setengah hati. Setelah itu mereka akan kembali ke rumah ini, aman dari caci maki. Benar, hanya semalam tanpa makna. Diulang-ulangnya pemikiran itu seperti mantra. Hanya semalam. Hanya. Satu. Malam. Lagipula ini bukan yang pertama, kan?

England duduk di tempat tidurnya sambil mengacak rambut. Malam sudah larut dan matanya mulai berkabut, terlalu lelah. Dia tanggalkan tiap lapis bajunya dan membenamkan diri di kasur, siap bermimpi indah.

Atau tidak.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_._

_Takut. _

_Takut takut takut._

_Ini di mana? Gelap. Takut. Tidak mau. Tolong._

(**PRANG**

AAAAAAAAARGH!)

_Ibu di mana? Ayah? Kak Irene? Kak Wales? Ben? Bibi? Paman? Semua?_

(**CRAS CRAS**)

_Ah iya. Aku ingat—Ayah dibakar, katanya dia orang jahanam. Rahim Ibu dicabik karena beliau bercinta dengan setan. Kami jadi yatim piatu, ya? Paman dan Bibi sudah mati, mayat mereka dimuat dalam peti bersama-sama harta kami. Para pelayan bergelimpangan, para pengawal berjatuhan. Kak Irene dan Kak Wales kabur bersama Ben lewat belakang, semoga tidak tertangkap. Lalu aku—_

(**Arthur, diam!**)

_Aku dengan siapa—? Yang memelukku ini siapa?_

(Kita akan mati, Kak?Kita akan mati seperti Ayah dan Ibu?)

_Tidak ingat. Mukamu berbayang. Tidak mengerti. Wajahmu buram. Tapi aku tak mau sendirian._

(**Kita tidak akan mati. Berhenti menangis!**

Tapi—tapi—Aku takuut! )

_Kau siapa?_

(—**Kakak,**

jangan tinggalkan aku!)

.

.

(—ca. Trias Politica—)

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Sebulan setelahnya, kereta kuda mewah bertengger di depan rumah. Mirip penggalan kisah Cinderella, mereka semua dipaket langsung ke istana—atau lebih tepatnya, salah satu _[Manor] _keluarga Bonnefoy di _London Town. _Tetangga _Manchester Town,_ cukup jauh untuk ditempuh. Mungkin mereka akan lama baru tiba

— seperti ada yang _menunggu _saja.

Dag dig dug, jantung ketiga anak itu berloncatan bagai kodok. Semakin detik berlari loncatannya makin tinggi. Dag dig dug, ada gemanya. Alfred senewen karena terguncang-guncang di atas kereta kuda. Matthew memainkan topeng di pangkuan sambil menggumam. Sey menggulung-gulung ujung gaun barunya seperti bingung. Penampilan mereka beda dari biasa, namanya juga pesta. Berkali-kali Alfred tergoda untuk membuka dasinya. Ketat. Sesak.

Dan England, pandangannnya keluar jendela kereta yang diberi tirai nila, melihat pemandangan kota bergulir bagaikan cuplikan film lama. Wajahnya anggun bertopang dagu, kilau purnama menembus kaca. Di rambut emasnya, di mata hijaunya, di sarung tangannya, di tuxedo dan jubah hitamnya, _di mana-mana,_ semuanya terkikis gradasi perak.

_Seperti lukisan masterpiece saja_, catat Alfred dalam hati. _Tapi alisnya ketebalan._

"Hei, hei, England," Alfred bersuara seceria yang dia bisa, berusaha mengusik hening yang ada. Gagal, sayangnya. ketegangan terlalu tebal—menindih Sey dan Matthew tanpa ampun. Saking pekatnya sampai lupa bernapas. "Kenapa kita mengarah ke _London Town_? Bukankah_ manor_ Papa ada di _Paris Town_?"

"Daerah kekuasaan Bonnefoy itu ada banyak," nada suaranya terdengar bosan, "dan Papamu itu tukang pamer. Setiap kali ada pesta dansa tempatnya selalu berbeda-beda."

Oooh. Dia mengangguk.

"Aku baru tahu Papa punya rumah di _London Town._ Yang kubaca, _London Town_ itu bukan daerah kekuasaan Bonnefoy, kan?" Matthew menimpali pelan, alisnya saling bertumpuk karena berpikir. Benar, pernah tertulis di suatu buku...

/—_**London Town,**__ kota yang masih murni. Penduduknya loyal dengan tradisi. Sihir adalah kegiatan sehari-hari_—/

"...Kalau tidak salah, yang memerintah _London Town_ itu—"

"— _Kirkland Family,_

musnah lima belas tahun lalu karena serangan besar-besaran dari kelompok bandit. Yang kau baca itu buku tahun _berapa_, Matthew?"

.

.

_Manor_ itu ganjil. Tak sengaja England berpikir begitu. Aneh, teramat aneh. Apa karena impresi pertamanya adalah angker? Bangunan tua namun kokoh, meski letaknya tidak strategis. Di kiri ada hutan, di kanan ada jurang. Lokasinya terkucil dari peradaban, makin ke dalam perumahan semakin jarang. Akses jalan cuma satu, berkelok-kelok seperti sungai _Meander. _Kuda-kuda penarik kereta bertoplakan di jalan penuh kerikil_. _Pungguk beruhu-uhu, menegaskan betapa hening suasana._  
><em>

Tidak heran kalau_ Manor_ ini bisa-bisanya dijarah bandit. Di mana-mana sepi, cocok untuk diserang.

_Diserang?_

Ah, benar. Dulu di tempat itu pernah digelar pembantaian. Tragedi massal tanpa satupun nyawa selamat. Badan digantung dan kepala buntung, katanya. Lantai jadi merah karena darah banyak terperah. Bulu kuduk England langsung mencuat. Kenapa keluarga Bonnefoy memilih tempat seperti _ini_ untuk berdansa-dansa? Kadang-kadang dia tak mengerti jalan pikiran orang kaya.

Kereta kuda mereka memasuki gerbang dan berhenti di depan. Satu-persatu digiring keluar, dimulai dari Matthew dan diakhiri England. Samar-samar terdengar nyanyian _diva_ campur musik orkestra. Pestanya sudah dimulai. Mereka memakai topeng masing-masing. Warna sederhana minus bulu-bulu berlebihan, benar-benar selera England.

England memakai putih. Alfred bergaris-garis dan Matthew merah. Sey warna biru muda seperti gaunnya.

Sebelum masuk, pemuda itu mulai mewanti-wanti, ayunan telunjuk selaras dengan koar di mulut.

"—_kali _lagi kuperingatkan, jangan sampai_ memalukan_. Meski tidak resmi, tapi kita tetap keluarga Bonnefoy. Alfred, tahan diri. Matthew, tahan _Alfred_. Dan Sey—" iris hijaunya menyorot si gadis kecil dengan tatapan lembut. Sosok mungil yang memilin-milin gaun birunya karena gugup.

Sey yang polos. Sey yang belum ternoda dunia luar. Perasaan sayang langsung mampir di hatinya.

Tubuh England merendah sehingga mata hijaunya bisa bertemu sepasang emas indah. "Sey," kedua tangannya meremas pelan tangan mungil Sey, "kau anak yang tegar, kan?"

Sey mengangguk.

"Jujur saja, Sey. Bangsawan itu banyak yang tidak sopan."

Tanpa sadar, Alfred dan Matthew menguping dari samping.

"Mulut mereka tajam, benar-benar tajam. Apalagi reputasi kita kurang baik di mata mereka. Besar kemungkinan kita tidak terlalu diterima di dalam sana."

Hening sebentar.

" Tapi...

—kau anak yang tegar, kan?"

Sey mengangguk.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

"Bagaimana?"

Di kamar yang disiapkan tuan rumah, seorang _diva_ berayun dengan langkah ala putri raja. Wanita itu cantik dan sudah matang, ombakan rambutnya ikal panjang sampai ke pinggang. Garis tubuhnya molek, terbungkus gaun sewarna darah, mewah dan berpotongan dada rendah. Hiasan mawar hitam terselip di helai rambut. Kelereng-kelereng mutiara menggantung di leher. Ditambah topeng hitam yang menjadi syarat pesta, maka sempurnalah sudah.

Seorang pelayan laki-laki menyandarkan tubuh ke tembok, mengamati atas-bawah dengan tangan terlipat, wajahnya skeptikal di balik topeng putih. Setelah beberapa detik komentarnya lepas dari mulut;

"... Seperti babi pakai mutiara."

"_Hey!"_

Bohong, sebenarnya. Tapi si pelayan terlalu kaku untuk jujur pada hatinya.

Si pelayan—Wales, gesturnya seperti orang berpikir. Dia amati tiap detil penampilan saudarinya, dari mata yang hijau cerah sampai gaun hitam-merah. Dari pinggang sampai jemari berkuku panjang. Menawan, memang. Malah sangat mempesona hingga dirinya lupa mengedipkan mata. Tapi—

"—Bagian dadamu terlalu rendah, Irene." Dari wajah cantik si kakak, mata Wales turun ke dada. _Ups._ Cukup. Sampai di situ. "_Legatura_nya terlihat."

Tapi Irene memang wanita bandel—atau binal, itu lebih tepat. Namanya juga serigala betina, sudah bertahun-tahun hidup liar tanpa terikat norma-norma. Jemarinya justru menurunkan gaun agar makin rendah, makin menantang, makin berbahaya. Lambang clover merajah tonjolan dada kanannya. _Legatura_, lambang kontrak sehidup-semati. Tapi siapa peduli?

"Ah, biar saja. Apa kau lupa kalau namaku _Christine,_ sang diva merangkap _[queany]_? Jadi harus seperti ini, tuan pelayan."

Ah ya, tentu saja skenario masing-masing sudah hapal di luar kepala- karena dia sang pengarang yang buat rencana. Wales, menyusup jadi pelayan baru nan lugu. Irene, jadi diva urutan ketiga yang siap menggoda tamu pria. Kawanan mereka pun menyamar jadi anggota orkestra. Semua sudah rapi, tinggal menunggu waktu dan celah.

"Tapi lipstickmu terlalu merah—" Alis Wales berkerut melihat Irene menjulurkan lidah. Melihat Irene dan garis dadanya yang indah. Cantik, seksi. Tapi dia tak rela berbagi dengan para lelaki lain yang ada di aula. Rasanya rugi. "—dan dadamu terlalu terbuka. Ini cuma penyamaran, kan?"

Bagian terbukanya dihiraukan, tapi Irene meraih tisu di atas meja rias dan menggigitnya. Nah, merah bibirnya jadi lebih alami. Napas panjang dibuang si pelayan. Dasar keras kepala.

Wanita itu menghempaskan diri ke kursi, gaun satinnya melimpah ruah di atas permadani. Telunjuknya yang berkuku panjang dan merah mengetuk-ngetuk lutut mengikuti irama orkestra dari aula. Tap tap tap. Pandangannya memutari kamar, dari tulang-tulang atap turun ke tikar yang menghampar. Dari lukisan ke jam dinding. Dari tempat tidur ke jendela. Kamar ini untuk tamu, tapi kadang-kadang dipakai pamannya tidur siang. Dia sangat ingat, sang paman mendengkur di tempat tidur. Dia sangat ingat.

Kamar ini tak banyak berubah, kecuali beberapa bagian yang dibuat lebih mewah.

(untuk menyembunyikan jejak darah, mungkin?)

"_Kangen_ ya." Di mata Irene ada kerlip-kerlip bintang. Apa itu air yang akan menggenang? Ah, tidak. Tidak mungkin. Hatinya keras seperti nenek sihir, Irene itu. Wales menggeleng. "Sudah lama. Sayang dalamnya banyak berubah. Bonnefoy brengsek itu memberi interior yang silau sekali."

Konyol. Suaranya mantap dan tak bergetar. Irene baik-baik saja. Dia bukan wanita sentimentil yang mesti tersedu sedan menangisi keadaan.

"... Hei, apa kau yakin kalau _harta _kita ada di tangan

—_mereka_?"

Oksigen tertarik, karbondioksida terhembus. Pria itu mengangguk penuh percaya diri. Analisisnya didukung fakta-fakta dan bukti, tak ada celah dan tak mungkin salah. "Positif. Aku dan Ben sudah menyelidiki dari berbagai sumber selama bertahun-tahun, dan semuanya tertuju pada mereka. Mereka _dalang_nya. Bandit-bandit itu cuma sewaan."

"... Brengsek. Kukira mereka teman Ayah."

Kepalan di pangkuan Irene makin ketat dan si serigala betina mengeluarkan geram yang pedih—bukannya Wales tidak mengerti. Justru dia _sangat _mengerti, sakit di hati ini. Ah, siapa sangka_ mereka_ musuh dalam selimut? Kata 'teman' cuma manis di mulut.

_Mereka_ bukan teman, _mereka_ bukan kolega,_ mereka _**musuh.**

Hening. Hening. Hening. Semua tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing, Setelah beberapa lama, bibir merah itu kembali rekah.

"... _Harlequin _kita mana?"

_Harlequin_? Ah, _dia _maksudnya. Si sulung dari kawanan serigala. Kepala keluarga sementara.

"Scott? Tadi dia pergi ke taman. Mau nostalgia sebentar, katanya—dia sampai bawa-bawa _[viola]_."

Tawa Irene pecah jadi serpihan. Dia terbahak, peduli setan dengan etika seorang _lady._ Tanpa sadar bibir Wales ikut tertarik sedikit. "Melankolis sekali, semakin tua dia makin aneh saja."

"Benar."

"Tapi aku mengerti, sih—"

"..."

Mata wanita itu terbang mengawang, menembus segala yang ada di sana. Melewati dimensi dan memutar waktu, mengembalikan rumah ini ke masa itu. Benar, benar. Dulu di aula tak ada lampu kristal. Benar, benar. Dulu di taman banyak pohon mawar. Benar, benar. Dulu paman dan bibinya suka bertengkar.

_Lima belas tahun. _Lima belas tahun berlalu, pastilah ada luapan rindu. Masa kecil mereka, keluarga mereka, kenangan mereka—

.

.

"—dulu ini rumah kita."

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

"England? Kita tidak masuk?"

Tap. Langkah pemuda itu terhenti di tempat, pandangannya mengarah pada _[Hedge Maze]_ yang senyap. Matanya memicing, mencari hal yang ganjil. Kanan, kiri. Tapi tidak ada apa-apa, hanya rimbun dedaunan dan patung-patung taman tertata. Tidak ada kehidupan, hanya taman membisu di bawah sorot lampu kekuningan. Taman labirin tanpa satu pun pemain. Para bangsawan tentunya lebih suka berpesta pora, mandi _wine_ dan berdansa daripada menjejakkan kaki di sana.

Karena itu ini aneh. Bukan main ganjilnya. Karena dirinya yakin,_ tadi_ ada—

"— Matthew, kau tidak dengar suara viola?"

.

.

Di tengah labirin itu sebenarnya ada satu peti harta. Sebuah gazebo beratap putih, kecil dan tak istimewa, namun sanggup memotret banyak kenangan. Dulu di situ, jauh sebelum peristiwa_ itu_, ada dia dan keluarganya. Sang ayah membaca, ibu melukis, anak-anak berlari mengitari sambil tertawa.

Sehingga di sanalah sang _Harlequin_ bertahta, gesekan _viola_ menyayat bulan purnama_. __  
><em>

_Elegy,_ penghormatan si sulung untuk orangtua tercinta

— dan adik bungsu yang tiada.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

(—Kakak—

jangan tinggalkan aku!— )

.

.

* * *

><p><em>english roses I <em>e**nd**

**.**

**.**

n**ext **c**hapter** : _english roses II_

* * *

><p><strong>A U T H O R 'S N O T E<strong>

_Bentar saya mau teriak : WALES KAMU KENAPA JADI MESUM?_

_*digampar Wales*_

_Aduh ga tau deh... Tangan saya otomatis bikin WalesxIreland =.= Dan setelah dilema bikin Ireland jadi cewek atau cowok krosdres, akhirnya saya bikin cewek ajalah... Untung juga sih dijadiin cewek, buat penyeimbang karena saudaranya cowok semua (kondisinya jadi sama kaya Singapore, hahaha) Gara-gara dengerin openingnya Pandora Hearts bolak-balik, pikiran saya jadi muter-muter =='_

_Hahaha, kerasa kan remakenya di chapter ini? XD Ini cerita kayanya kena penyakit ala Tangle di fandom sebelah, alurnya bobrok DX Dan setelah nulis chapter satu saya baru sadar kalau lebih enak bikin second POV.  
><em>

_Ngomong-ngomong ini banyak budaya yang saya campur-campur, jadi banyak yang agak melenceng dari dunia nyata. Sengaja, kok. Namanya juga fantasi ouo *alasan* Dan penamaan London Town, Paris Town dll itu random._

_Oh ya sedikit info : England—20 tahun, Alfred+Matthew—14 tahun, Sey—6 tahun, Ireland—25 tahun, Wales—23 tahun, Scotland—30 tahun. Monaco dkk ga penting kan ya?_

_Gustave Eiffel / Menara Eiffel, Ben / Big Ben._

.

.

**G L O S S A R Y**

**Elegy/Elegy for Solo Viola **_: Diciptakan oleh __Igor Stravinsky (yang juga membuat lagu ballet Pulcinella dan Petruhska) di tahun 1944, satu-satunya konstribusi sang komposer untuk literatur Viola solo. Lagu ini dipesan oleh Germain Prevost untuk mengenang Alphonse Onno. Lagunya sedih D:_

**Hedge Maze** :_ Taman labirin_

**Manor **: _Mansion bangsawan yang berkuasa di daerah itu._

**Masquadrennial **: _Masquearade + Quadrennial. _

**Metalgorithm** : _Metal + Algorithm._

**Quadrennial **: _'Terjadi empat tahun sekali' atau bisa juga 'selama empat tahun'._

**Quartation **:_ Mencampur satu bagian emas dengan tiga bagian perak untuk menyucikannya. _

**Quean** :_ Wanita jalang._

**Viola **: _Biola, ada di tengah-tengah violin dan cello. Nadanya lebih mellow dibanding violin._

.

.


	3. english roses II

_/But strangers came, and tried to take them from me./_

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Hetalia<strong> © Hidekaz Himaruya

_Trias Politica_ © MooMoo

.

.

**TR**_i_**AS POL**_i_**T**_i_**CA **

_/__**pars pro toto**__ ; taking a part for the whole /_

_english roses II_

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Perapian meletup-letup.

Ruangan ditutup, pintu dikunci dan tirai digelar. Setiap celah-celah dicekal, ditambal, disekat rapat agar tak ada satupun pencuri dengar.

Ruangan itu berada di lantai tiga, jauh dari kericuhan pesta. Sekilas seperti ruang kerja, ada rak-rak kaca, ada satu set kursi-meja, ada pula seperangkat sofa. Dindingnya batu, lantainya pualam. Permadaninya agak berdebu, namun ada benang-benang emas tersulam. Jelujur kuning berkilauan disepuh cahaya lampu, merangkai sudut-sudut dalam lingkaran. Bintang_ David _dan segitiga sama sisi dan lingkaran dalam satu formasi.

"Simbol apa ini?" Pemuda itu memperhatikan formasi di bawah kaki, matanya berkilat penuh minat di balik topeng berwarna hangat.

_Vash Zwingli,_ si pemuda, baru pertama kali datang ke rumah ini, mulai dari sekarang akan mewakili ayahnya yang baru mati sebulan ini. Sekarang dia adalah penerus keluarga Zwingli, dia si anak kedua, bukan kakak laki-lakinya yang tak berguna atau adik perempuannya yang masih belia. Vash, putera kedua yang paling berdedikasi. Vash, yang resmi menyandang gelar kepala keluarga Zwingli.

"_Magick._ Favorit Kirkland, kan?" si tuan rumah mengisap rokoknya. "Bagaimanapun ini bekas rumah mereka."

Seorang pria paruh baya mulai bergidik, menghempaskan pantat pada sofa hingga berderik. "Kenapa tidak kau ganti karpet jahanam ini, Bonnefoy?"

Francis Bonnefoy hanya tersenyum sambil memantik korek, dan biang apinya dibuang tepat di karpet. Karpet itu terbakar dan berlubang, namun serat-seratnya langsung tumbuh sendiri seperti sulur akar tanaman. Adakadabra dan lihatlah semua, permadani itu kembali jadi sedia kala, tanpa bekas maupun noda. Ajaib. Sihir.

_Magick._

Semua terhenyak, kecuali tuan rumah yang bosan.

"_Astaga—"_

"— Tak usah kuceritakan apa yang terjadi jika kita mengganti karpet ini, ya."

Semua terdiam. Si pria paruh baya—_Marquis_ d'Arc tutup mulut.

"Rumah ini penuh _Magick_." Francis Bonnefoy bercerita, mengendikkan bahu pada benda-benda mencurigakan yang berjejer dalam rak kaca. Botol beraneka warna, piala maupun buku-buku penuh noda. Tidak hanya di ruangan ini—di mana-mana banyak hal berbahaya. "Kusarankan kalian jangan jalan-jalan sembarangan. Terutama di daerah _Hedge Maze_, ada jebakannya."

Vash mengerjapkan mata, dia langsung siap siaga. Dia teringat kakaknya, Alps Zwingli, yang masih ada di pesta mencari-cari wanita. Meski dia benci kakaknya, namun mereka tetap saudara. Tentunya dia tak mau si kakak terluka. "Kalau begitu kenapa _Masquadrennial _digelar _di sini_? Apa tidak berbahaya?"

Asap rokok melenting. Francis tersenyum.

"Tentu saja untuk _mengejek _keluarga Kirkland, kan?

Bayangkan kita bersenang-senang di atas kuburan mereka—"

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**Trang,** tangan pendek milik jam dinding menggapai angka sepuluh. Ah, akhirnya mereka telah sampai—England, Matthew, Alfred dan Sey. Pesta sudah separuh mulai, sayup-sayup di balik pintu lantunan lagu mengiringi ketukan sepatu. Keempat orang itu memasuki ruangan, pelan dan perlahan dan tak ingin menarik perhatian, namun derit di pintu mengabarkan kedatangan tamu baru.

_Krieeet_, klak, dan beberapa pasang mata pun menoleh—perkumpulan nyonya kaya di sudut itu, tuan-tuan borju dengan saputangan dalam saku, sampai pelayan-pelayan yang mengedarkan alkohol dan es batu.

"—_Ah, mereka akhirnya datang."_

"_Benar-benar memuakkan sekali, ya."_

England hampir menggigil melihat pandangan orang-orang, namun bibirnya digigit kuat-kuat dan rasa mualnya ditelan bulat-bulat; _tidak,_ dia tak boleh kalah. Dia harus kuat. Dia terhormat. Walau pandangan mereka terus menggilasnya lumat-lumat.

Kedua adik angkatnya tak jauh berbeda, ikut terpengaruh suasana yang mulai keruh. Mata Matthew menggaris karpet, muram dan jatuh menggelinding di atas lantai_ marble_, dan Alfred terlihat lebih senewen, tangan mengepal-ngepal gatal karena kesal.

Ini menyebalkan. Orang-orang ini semuanya menyebalkan. Apa tak ada yang menyadari kalau pandangan mereka tak sopan?

.

.

Lampu-lampu kristal bersinar cantik dan terang. Cahayanya yang jalang menyorot Sey dan membuatnya telanjang.

Sey berpegang pada ujung setelan Matthew, berusaha mengecil seperti kerikil. Sesak dan terkucil. Rasanya seperti dihidangkan di atas piring, dikuliti dan dikupas sebelum dimakan binatang buas. Isi kepala gadis itu teraduk-aduk dan berkecamuk—dia gugup, _dia takut,_ dia khawatir, dia getir.

Dari sudut matanya, Sey takut-takut melirik. Dua orang nyonya berbaju renda ribut bertukar gosip, menyembunyikan mulut di balik kipas bulu dalam gerakan berbisik, namun suaranya keras dan berisik. Seperti minta didengar. Seperti _sengaja. _

Seperti mempermalukan.

"—_Lihat anak kecil itu? Kulitnya legam, jelas-jelas dia bukan dari Barat. Bonnefoy ambil gundik dari mana?"_

"_ hitam sekali. Jelek seperti abu jelaga."_

Kats. Wajah Sey tersulut merah sampai telinga. Malu dan marah. Kulitnya memang jauh dari kata indah, dia tak bisa menyanggah. Dia tak pernah menyanggah. Tapi—_tapi_—

"Sey—Hei, _Sey_!"

Derap langkah mungil berbalut sepatu meletup di aula itu. Si gadis kecil kabur keluar, tiba-tiba sudah jauh dari jangkauan. England hampir maju menyusulnya, namun lengan Matthew menghadang jalan. Pemuda itu tersenyum kalut, dan menggeleng pelan.

"Aku saja yang mengejarnya, England."

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Empat pria duduk di sofa ruangan lantai tiga. Masing-masing merokok, entah dengan cerutu atau pipa, mumpung di ruangan ini tidak ada satupun wanita. Pintu masih ditutup dan jendela tidak terbuka. Sengaja, untuk jaga-jaga. Perapian masih menyala-nyala, satu set gelas kaca dan botol wine lengkap di atas meja.

"Bagaimana kabar anakku Joan, Bonnefoy?"

Pria itu menyalakan rokok keduanya. Isap, embus. Asapnya membumbung dan melambung. "Tentu saja baik, _Marquis._ Aku selalu memperlakukan istriku dengan baik. "

Semua tertawa dibuat-buat, kecuali Vash yang memang kaku dari sananya.

"Aku lega mendengarnya." _Marquis_ d'Arc ikut mengemut cerutu. Ah, Joan, sudah lama dia tak bertemu anaknya itu. Sayang, hari ini Joan tak bisa ikut pesta— kehamilannya telah sampai bulan kelima. Cucunya yang pertama. _Marquis_ tersenyum gembira. "Joan anak kesayanganku. Sebenarnya aku tak rela melepas bungaku untuk dipetik bangsawan playboy sepertimu, Bonnefoy."

"Ah _ah_, kau tahu dia yang jatuh cinta padaku."

"Justru karena itu kuizinkan kau menikahin—"

"—_Meski _Francis Bonnefoy punya empat anak haram?" Seorang pria bermata emas menyela tiba-tiba.

Kali ini Vash tak sengaja ikut tertawa, namun _Marquis _d'Arc tampak geram.

"Apa pendapat Joan tentang kumpulan anak-anak angkatmu itu, Bonnefoy?" tanya pria itu lagi.

"Dia positif." Mata Francis agak mengawang, merasa agak bersalah. "Dia mengganggap bahwa anakku adalah anaknya juga."

_Joan,_ Joan yang cantik dan baik hati. Joan yang berbudi tinggi. Joan yang tak pantas mendapat dirinya sebagai suami. Joan yang seharusnya berbahagia dengan suami setia, bukan seorang brengsek macam dirinya. Tapi apa mau dikata? Joan teramat mencintainya. Dan dia pun mencintai Joan, sebesar cintanya pada wanita-wanita lainnya.

"Sungguh mulia, hati Joan anak—"

"—_Eh? _Israel?"

Mereka menoleh heran melihat Israel—si lelaki bermata emas kembali berdiri. Di wajahnya ada seringai, bisa dibilang terlihat keji. Rokoknya dibuang ke permadani dan diinjak agar mati.

"Aku jadi ingin dansa di pesta. Kalian teruskan saja diskusinya."

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Tidak ada siapapun di taman. Semua orang ada di dalam, dari tamu undangan sampai para pelayan. Hari terlampau malam untuk sekedar jalan keluar, apalagi angin dingin getol mencincang sampai ke celah-celah tulang. Tapi, jikalau ada yang mau teliti, sebenarnya ada satu orang yang bersembunyi di sini, tertimbun bagai rahasia dalam peti. Mengasingkan diri dari kejamnya pesta. Seorang gadis kecil bergaun _taffeta _dan berkuncir dua. Seorang gadis kecil yang baru saja jadi bahan cerca.

_(Kau anak yang tegar kan, Sey?_ )

"Tapi aku takut, England..." Sey memeluk kedua lutut, sosoknya yang meringkuk tersembunyi rapi di balik tirai-tirai daun di kedalaman taman, di satu sudut tanpa cahaya bulan maupun penerangan buatan. Roknya kusut dan wajahnya merah bercarut-marut, topeng ditanggalkan sembarangan. Si bocah telah lari. Dia telah melanggar janji. Dia tak bisa jadi tegar.

Dia tersedu sedan, menangisi penghinaan yang ia emban. Dia memang bayi berkulit jelaga tanpa mama. Dia memang gadis kecil yang tak pernah tahu siapa ibunya. Sey yang malang, Sey yang anak hilang. Tapi—_tapi_—

_(Kau anak yang tegar kan, Sey?_ )

" ... Aku takut. Mereka menyeramkan. Mereka menghinaku. Mereka menghina ibuku. Mereka—"

"— Mereka kenapa?"

Isakannya membeku.

Sey menjerit ketika kedua lengan kokoh mengangkat tubuhnya yang mungil. Seorang pemuda, tak diketahui namanya, baru kali ini Sey melihatnya.

Wajah pemuda itu asing, tapi ramah dengan senyum merekah di balik topeng coklat tanah. Manis, seperti mengecap semulut penuh gula-gula. Seragamnya mirip anggota orkestra, licin dengan setelan gelap dan dasi pita, sekuntum mawar mekar di dada. Mawar _hitam_, tapi indah. Bukan hitam jelaga sepertinya, tapi hitam sekelam kibasan rambut sang malam.

Namun tidak ada _cello_ atau_ viola_. Tak ada_ Vihuella, _gitar berdawai ganda. Tak ada_ flute_. Tak ada alat musik di mana-mana. Di punggung si pemain orkestra malah terpikul garpu taman. Kombinasi yang aneh, antara pemusik dan pelayan.

Sey memiringkan kepala, rasa sedih hilang diganti heran. Senyum pemuda itu masih dikulum.

.

.

Taman yang sepi tanpa penghuni, namun Matthew yakin adik kecilnya itu lari ke sini. Mata _violet _riuh bergerak-gerak, mencari sosok mungil bergaun biru dan bersepatu perak, kali-kali terselip di antara ranting dan dedaunan. Purnama melihat dari atas, tertawa-tawa melihat sosok Matthew yang kebingungan, menyemburkan ludah-ludah perak yang bantu terangi pemandangan.

"Sey? _Seeeey? _Seeeeyy!"

_Yang hilang itu sebenarnya siapa?_

Sey itu jagoan petak umpet. Tikus paling lihai dalam permainan kucing-kucingan. Gesit dan sanggup menjangkau celah-celah sempit. Setiap kali bermain dia selalu menang. Setiap kali bersembunyi dia selalu hilang. Terkadang gadis itu bangga, membusungkan dada di depan saudara-saudaranya yang menyerah kalah. Tapi di saat seperti ini, Matthew mengutuk bakat alami si adik. Sey benar-benar ditelan rimba. Jangankan petunjuk, jejak kaki pun tak ada.

Bulan masih mengikik, makin bersinar makin nyaring tawanya.

"Sey," dia bersandar di batang pohon, tangannya menepuk dahi karena frustasi,

"kamu dimana?"

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Tik tik tik. Baru tiga puluh menit, atau_ sudah_ tiga puluh menit? England berkacak pinggang, adu pelotot dengan tuan jam yang tersalib di dinding. Tak tik tak tiknya berirama pas, tidak cepat tidak lambat. Tak tik tak tik. _Diputuskan_, sudah tiga puluh menit. Terlalu lama.

Kemana Matthew dan Sey, adik-adiknya yang tak kunjung pulang walau dansa pertama telah lama selesai? Alfred sama gelisahnya, berusaha mengedarkan pandangan kemana-mana, mencari dua saudaranya di tengah lenting tembakau dan parfum wanita. Kali-kali mereka bersembunyi di balik _bustle _para lady atau asap cerutu kaum priyayi. Tidak ada. Di mana-mana. Saat begini, Alfred ingin punya seribu mata.

Dan Francis—_Mana_ Francis saat kedua anaknya mendadak hilang? England sudah bertanya-tanya pada waiter, katanya si tuan rumah sedang berkumpul dengan para kolega. Urusan penting, katanya. Urusan istana yang tidak bisa ditunda. Saat didesak ruangan mana, si waiter malah kabur ke dapur.

Ayah tidak bertanggung jawab. Tapi kalau dipikir, Francis memang_ tidak_ pernah bertanggung jawab.

Khawatir khawatir khawatir. Tak tik tak tik. Waktu lewat semenit lagi. Dan semenit lagi. Tak tik tak tik tik tik. Berapa lama lagi waktu akan terus berdetik?

"England, aku akan ikut cari keluar!" cetus Alfred mendadak.

"Tunggu, Al—!"

Terlambat, sosok itu sudah hilang sebelum matanya sempat tertambat. England mencak-mencak. Kenapa pula jadi dia yang ditinggalkan sendirian? Lantas dia berpikir untuk menyusul Alfred—atau mencari Francis, siapa saja yang terlihat duluan. Siapapun itu, bersiaplah untuk menerima omelan.

Tap tap, tapi baru beberapa langkah dia sudah bertubrukan dengan dada bidang seorang pria. Atau pemuda. Entahlah, di balik topeng itu England tak bisa menerka. Posturnya tinggi, bibirnya melengkung jadi seringai. Kedua bola matanya serupa bongkahan emas, warna kuning yang meleleh panas, namun sorotannya bisa membeku sampai ke ulu. Kulitnya agak kecoklatan.

England tersipu, malu. "Maaf, saya tidak lihat jal—"

"—_Tidak apa-apa._ _Yang tadi itu adikmu?"_

Mata hijau mengerjap-ngerjap. Itu bahasa Timur. Suaranya berat, tapi gesit dan fasih. Kenapa ada orang Timur di sini? Imigran? Petualang? Pebisnis? Tamu kehormatan?

"_Iya, itu adik saya." _jawabnya dalam bahasa serupa._  
><em>

"_Kenapa dia lari keluar tanpa mantel? Cuaca di luar dingin, loh."_

"_Dia sedang mencari adik-adik saya yang lain."_

"**Oh. Jadi adikmu tidak hanya satu itu? Memang saudara yang kau bawa ada berapa?"**

England tercolek listrik. Bahasa Utara lengkap dengan aksennya, lebih cepat dari yang tadi.

Pria ini sedang m_enguji._

"**Ada tiga,"** dia menjawab sekenanya, dahinya mengkernyit mencari kosakata, **"dua laki-laki dan satu perempuan. Tadi** **itu adik saya yang tertua."**

"**Siapa namanya?" **

"**Alfred."**

"**Oh."**

Kata-kata pria itu sekilas tersusun tanpa makna, memaksa si pendengarnya untuk mengejar maksud si pembicara. Untunglah, sungguh teramat beruntung England rajin membaca di sela-sela waktu luangnya. Paling tidak dia mengerti harus menjawab apa.

"**Ngomong-ngomong apa itu bekas melingkar di lehermu?"** Ketertarikan yang sopan. Asli atau akting di depan?

"**Ah, ini?"** Jemari England menyentuh lebam biru itu. Bekas yang sudah ada dari dulu, tak pernah hilang meski waktu berlalu. **"Tanda lahir saya, sepertinya."**

"Oh ya, maafkan ketidaksopananku." Dia menyodorkan tangannya yang terbebat sarung tangan putih. "Israel Yerushalayim, salam kenal."

Bahasa Selatan. Pria ini mau menguji atau pamer keahlian? Dasar menyebalkan.

Tapi England tetap menyambut. Dia tidak menyukai pria ini, tapi etika adalah nomor satu tanpa terkecuali. Tata krama harus dituruti. _Tantangan_ harus dihormati. "England—"

— _Bonnefoy, _tapi kata itu tertahan di mulut.

"Hanya _England_ saja?" Alis naik satu.

"England... Bonnefoy_._ Salam kenal, Tuan Israel."Senyum. Amat terpaksa. Mudah-mudahan mereka tak akan bertemu lagi. Semoga.

Setelah prosesi basa-basi England buru-buru permisi, tidak menyadari bahwa mata pria itu mengikuti. Ah, andai saja England lebih awas, dia akan menyadari sepasang mata kuning yang buas di balik topeng emas. Nyalang menyala-nyala, bagai sepasang mata milik pemangsa.

"Salam kenal juga,

_Arthur Kirkland."_

Israel menyeringai. Biarlah ini jadi rahasia untuk diri sendiri.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

"Matthew—"

Tap tap tap. Alfred bertoplakan di jalan setapak. Jalannya berlubang-lubang, membuat langkahnya agak goyang. Pepohonan bergantung murung, memberi bayang-bayang yang timbul-hilang.

Tap!

Matthew tengah beringsut di bawah pohon sambil mengaso. Topengnya dibuang ke tanah, wajahnya kuyu dan lelah. Layu. Capek mondar-mandir kesana-kemari, mencari adik yang hilang tanpa jejak kaki. Dia mendongak, melihat Alfred berkacak pinggang dengan _bossy._

"—_Matthew!_ Sudah menemukan Sey?"

Gelengan. Napas dibuang. Haaah. "Tidak. Aku kehilangan jejaknya. Sudah kucari kemana-mana, tapi tidak ada."

"Apa kau yakin Sey benar-benar di taman? Dia itu gesit, loh. Jangan-jangan kau salah."

Matthew melotot. Bisa-bisanya Alfred tak percaya. Kakak macam apa dia?

"Tatap mataku, Al. Ayo. Lihat apa yang ada."

Mereka saling bertatap sekitar lima detik, lalu putus kontak. Oke, oke. Dia kakak yang baik. Kakak yang baik akan percaya pada adiknya.

"Kalau begitu di mana? Sudah cari ke semua tempat?"

"Sudah, kecuali—" telunjuk menuding ke satu arah. Alfred menoleh dan terperangah, rahangnya hampir jatuh ke bawah. "— disana."

_Hedge Maze._

Sepi, tanpa penghuni. Burung hantu sibuk bernyanyi. Patung-patung keramik bersebaran di beberapa sisi, wajah mereka yang tertimpa cahaya buatan terlihat lebih mati. Patung dewa-dewi yang seakan mengikik di malam hari. Seram, itu sudah pasti. Alfred menelan ludah, agak pucat pasi. Di pikirannya berkelebat bayangan patung-patung itu bergerak.

Dia kembali berkacak pinggang dan pura-pura tertawa. Mudah-mudahan tidak kelihatan bohongnya. "S-Serius? Masa Sey ada di sana, hahaha—"

"—Tapi cuma tempat itu yang belum kuperiksa, Alfred."

_Glek. _Alfred panik.

"B-bisa saja bukan di sana, kan— Cari lebih teliti!"

Matthew jadi agak kesal. "Sudah hampir sejam aku cari di taman ini, Alfred! Mulai dari lubang cacing sampai dahan pohon sudah kuperiksa! Aku_ positif_, Sey ada di labirin itu."

Oke, bagaimana bilangnya?—_Maaf Matthew, kakakmu ini paling takut tempat gelap. Kakakmu ini paling takut hantu. Buktinya, dia lebih memilih menahan pipis di malam hari daripada ke toilet sendiri. Masa selama bertahun-tahun bersama kau tidak menyadari betapa penakutnya kakakmu ini? _

...Mana bisa? Wibawanya sebagai kakak tetap harus dijaga. Bisa-bisa ini jadi aib sampai tua. Dan ups, ups, Matthew tengah menunggu keputusannya.

Glek. Deg deg deg.

_Uhu. Uhu. _

Ada burung hantu.

_Uhu. Uhu._

Oh, sial. Burung hantu sial.

"O-Oke, ayo kita ke sana!

_Hero_ tidak pernah takut!"

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Di bawah naungan atap gazebo putih, Sey tertawa-tawa tanpa henti. Mengikik geli. Bertepuk tangan riuh rendah dan sibuk memuji-muji. _Hebat, hebat, _katanya. _Fantastis. Sulap! Ayo lagi!_

Pemuda bergarpu taman itu tersenyum, mengibaskan saputangan ala pesulap di panggung hiburan. Simsalabim adakadabra, permen beraneka warna pun berjatuhan, rasa coklat, beri dan vanila terus bergelimpangan. Sey berteriak kegirangan dan kembali bertepuk tangan, gulali-gulali itu ditampung dalam pangkuan. Kakak ini sangat menyenangkan!

"Kak Seborga hebat sekali!" pekik Sey. "Seperti pesulap saja!"

Seborga nyengir. "Kakak bukan pesulap, loh! Ini rahasia, tapi kakak itu

—penyihir!"

Sey memiringkan kepala sambil mencecap permen vanila. Enak, murah tapi enak. "Penyihir?" Alisnya mengkerut. Di dongeng-dongeng, penyihir itu jahat, dan selalu berakhir mengenaskan saat semuanya sudah terlambat. Penyihir itu yang buat nyawa si cantik Putri Salju hampir tamat. Jadi kakak ramah ini juga jahat? "Bukankah penyihir itu nenek-nenek yang bawa sapu? Tapi Kakak laki-laki."

"Penyihir itu bisa laki-laki, kok. Malah kawananku kebanyakan laki-laki. Misalnya ada si alis-tebal-dari-neraka Scott, Wales, ada Ben, Jack—"

"—Tapi penyihir kan jahat!" protes Sey.

"Penyihir tidak jahat! Buktinya Kakak tidak jahat, kan?"

Sey menggeleng. Iya sih. Kakak Seborga ini tidak jahat—dia justru teramat baik, menghiburnya di saat sedih. Memberinya permen-permen dan gulali. Menaburinya bunga-bunga warna-warni. Membuatnya tertawa tanpa henti.

Benar, Kak Seborga sangat baik hati—jadi penyihir tidak seharusnya keji?

"Kamu juga bisa jadi penyihir, loh."

Mulut melongo. "Sey juga bisa?"

"Bisa, kok! Tapi sulit juga sih—harus ada persiapannya." Seborga menggaruk hidung, mengingat masa-masa sewaktu dirinya jadi amatiran bingung. "Mungkin Irene mau bantu. Dia pasti senang kalau ada anak Kirkland yang lucu sepertimu. Irene suka mengasuh anak."

Alis Sey mengkerut lagi. "Kirkland yang mana? Kirkland yang sudah musnah?"

Seborga tersenyum. "Kirkland yang sudah musnah!"

.

.

Tap.

_"Argh!"_

Alfred mengerang melihat pemandangan di depan mata. Jalan buntu untuk keempat kalinya. Mereka berdua mendongak, melihat kegagahan patung marmer itu dari dekat. _Dagda_, sang dewa besar Celtic yang gagah dan bersahaja, lengkap dengan piala dan kumis lebat. Pada _stand _tempat patung itu bertahta ada satu tulisan yang terpahat :

—_No company ever went away from it unsatisfied._

Alfred melengos. "Sudah keempat kalinya kita sampai di depan patung."

"Benar." Entah Matthew memang tak sadar atau sedang berpura-pura.

"Tadi ada apa saja? Batu, tombak, pedang—dan sekarang om-om berkumis bawa piala—"

"—Hmm...—"

"—Semua sudut sudah kita periksa, tapi Sey tidak ada. Apa kubilang, Matthew? Sudah kuduga kalau Sey tidak ada di _sin_—"

Matthew tampak berpikir, menggaruk-garuk kepala. Alisnya bertumpuk seakan menyadari suatu fakta—fakta yang sempat terlewat mata. Setelah beberapa lama, dia memungut satu ranting dan menggambar garis-garis berbentuk pola.

"—Matthew?"

"Hush, aku sedang berpikir."

Rantingnya merancang kotak-kotak labirin di atas tanah. Gores kanan-kiri, kadang-kadang tercenung untuk mengukur sudut dan arah. Patung dewa-dewi di masing-masing mata angin, timur dan barat dan utara dan selatan, mudah-mudahan letaknya tak salah. Tak lupa juga, katanya ada gazebo di tengah-tengah.

Selesai. Kotak dengan lima lingkaran. Tengah, atas-bawah, kiri-kanan. Ini membuat Alfred heran.

"Kamu sedang gambar jampi-jampi?"

"Bukan, ini perkiraan pola labirin di taman ini." Wajah Matthew mengkerut, sadar ada yang ganjil. Tidak, tak mungkin—ini mustahil. "Aneh."

Dia terpekur. "Aneh apa?"

"Alfred, kita sudah melewati empat patung itu, kan?"

"Ehem."

"Dan sekalipun kita tidak mencapai gazebo, kan?"

"Ehem."

"Pintu keluar juga—Kita tidak menemukannya, kan?"

Alis naik. "Memang kenapa?"

"Kalau dari luar taman, polanya kira-kira begini—" Mereka merunduk mengikuti ranting yang meliuk-liuk di atas pola labirin. "Dari tadi kita tak pernah capai bagian tengah. Padahal seharusnya kalau ingin mencapai satu patung, kita harus lewati gazebo karena patung-patung itu ada di tiap sudut kotak—astaga!" Ranting itu gemetaran.

Matthew terlihat linglung. Sedangkan Alfred, dia justru makin bingung. Adik yang aneh.

"Oke, Matthew. Aku mengerti sih, tapi _tolong _jelaskan dengan lebih sederhana."

"Intinya—" Matthew menahan napas. "— Seharusnya dari tadi kita sudah melewati gazebo itu

**empat **kali."

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Mereka beradu, bergulat, bergumul dalam nikmatnya candu asmara yang tak usah terikat cinta.

Ini hanyalah permainan satu malam di antara mereka—sang putra bangsawan yang dimanjakan harta dan seorang wanita penggoda. _Hedge Maze_ ini adalah panggung terbaik untuk menyepi; tak kan ada yang bisa dengar desah berkicau atau erang bernyanyi. Si laki-laki suruh wanitanya buka kaki, tak sabar untuk mencecapi. Wanitanya menurut, kakinya yang jenjang terbalut stoking jaring dibelai prianya lembut.

"Ah, sayang—" si pria terkekeh. "Siapa namamu tadi?"

"_Christine,_ Tuan Alps." Jemari lentik berkuku panjang menyentil hidung, wajahnya nakal. Rambut merah bertebaran di tanah. Menyulur seperti akar tanaman mawar. "Ingat baik-baik atau saya akan marah."

"Memangnya kau sering marah?"

"Sesering nenek sihir."

Mereka tertawa, lama. Lelucon yang gila, walau itu kenyataan yang sebenarnya memang ada. Tangan si pria meraba-raba dari dada sampai paha. Ah tidak apa-apa, Irene Kirkland sudah biasa—atau lebih tepatnya telah mati rasa. Toh, dia bukan gadis polos dari desa atau apa. Tangannya membelai-belai rambut si pria, berpura-pura hanyut dalam suasana, senyumnya rekah dan bercahaya.

_Wanita yang teramat cantik,_ pria itu berpikir dengan senyum terukir, _aku benar-benar beruntung._

"Apa Tuan Alps tidak apa-apa bersama saya? Katanya para bangsawan ada pertemuan?"

Alis Alps Zwingli berkerut. Seharusnya itu rahasia, tapi kenapa wanita ini tahu akan hal itu? "Dengar dari mana?"

_...Nyaris._ "Diberitahu pelayan, Tuan."

"Ah, tidak apa-apa." kekehnya. Alps bermain dengan kait di korset. Klik klik klik, baju dalam perlahan-lahan lepas. Irene menarik dasi hingga sepotong kain itu terjuntai lemas."Ada adikku yang keparat itu, toh dia bisa mewakili keluarga. Aku malas berurusan dengan diskusi-diskusi rumit soal istana bersama para bangsawan ksatria."

Dalam gelap, Alps Zwingli tidak melihat bayang-bayang setan mulai merangkak di wajah wanitanya.

"Di mana diadakannya?"

(ayo katakan)

(ayo)

"Di ruang kerja lantai tiga—Tidak penting, tidak penting." Tangannya mengibas lalat yang tak ada di udara. "Di ruangan paling ujung kiri yang sepi. Pelayan saja tidak diizinkan lewat. Untung aku tidak usah ke sana—" Dia mengecup Irene lembut. "— aku lebih suka habiskan sepanjang malam bersama wanita secantik kamu."

Irene tertawa-tawa, tapi nadanya lebih hambar dari biasa. Lalu dia berbisik di telinga, tipis-tipis dan tetap menggoda, "Tuan, saya sebenarnya agak lapar."

"Oh ya?"

"Benar—" Tangannya mengelus kulit di balik celah kemeja. Dari tulang belikat turun ke dada. Datar dan berdetak-detak, sungguh mengundang selera. "—Lapar sekali."

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Tes.

Kres kres**.**

Testestestestes—

Kres.

_Slurp._

.

.

* * *

><p><em>english roses II <em>e**nd**

**.**

**.**

n**ext **c**hapter** : _english roses III_

* * *

><p>* BERSAMBUNG*<p>

_Kenapa Israel muncul-muncul jadi pria ganteng?_

_Kenapa Wales dan Scott sama sekali kaga muncul? _

_Apalagi Scott, padahal tokoh utama tapi kenapa cuma muncul sebentar di cerita terus ilang lagi? *dikemplang Scott*_

_Apakah yang antagonis itu Francis atau Kirkland?_

_Apakah Matthew dan Alfred selamat dari jebakan taman labirin?_

_Apakah lebam di leher England?_

_—tunggu chapter depan untuk batuklebihbanyakmisteribatuk jawabannya. Dan saya jamin, chapter depan harusnya England sama Scott bakal ketemu. HARUS!  
><em>

_Oh ya, saya lupa kasih warn. Di cerita ini BANYAK disturbing imagery+pikiran-pikiran sumbang. Apa itu pikiran sumbang? Errr... Susah jelasinnya. Pokoknya yang pernah baca komik Level 'Under the Rose', kira-kira sebegitu sumbangnya (pengennya sih bikin sumbang yang keren kaya gitu. tapi kalo jatohnya sok emo berarti saya gagal ngarang cerita DX)._

_Alps Zwingli /Pegunungan Alpen, Joan d'Arc/Jeanne d'Arc, Jack/Union Jack. Sebenarnya ayahnya Joan itu Jacques d'Arc, sih, tapi di sini ditulis tanpa nama aja deh._

_Oi oi, saya nganggur nunggu SMPTN UI. Yang lagi ada di Depok, ketemuan yuk! Nanti saya ajak Nami/NatureMature juga deh. Tapi itu kalau dia mau diajak. Huhuu._ _Dan di bawah ada glossary:)_  
><em>.<em>

_._

**G L O S S A R Y :**

**Bustle** : _Semacam 'bantal' yang diikat di belakang, berguna untuk menggelembungkan dress, umumnya terbuat dari kain._

**Dagda** : _Salah satu dari dewa-dewi terpenting dari legenda Irish yang tergabung dalam ras Tuatha Dé Danann/ Peoples of the Goddes. Berhubungan dengan piala, salah satu dari The Four Jewels of Tuatha Dé Danann . Selain piala ada juga batu, pedang cahaya dan tombak yang dijaga dewa-dewi lainnya._

**Garpu Taman** : _Mungkin ada yang bingung kenapa Seborga bawa-bawa garpu taman XD Saya pernah baca kalau penyihir laki-laki jaman dulu biasanya terbang pakai garpu taman alih-alih sapu, karena sapu identik dengan pekerjaan rumah (yang notabene dihindari para pria)_

**Hedge Maze **:_ Yang dipakai adalah dasar pola Roman Maze, yang berbentuk kotak, dengan variasi patung-patung di empat sudut mata angin.  
><em>

**Magick** : _Pelafalan lama dari magic, digunakan pada masa Early Modern English (sekitar pertengahan akhir abad 15 ke 1650)_

**Rokok **: _Bangsawan pria hampir semuanya merokok, hanya saja dilarang merokok dalam ruangan yang ada wanitanya (sumber: Lady Victorian XD)_

**Taffeta : **_Bahan yang terbuat dari sutera atau benang sintesis. Yang sutera sering jadi bahan gaun untuk putri-putri bangsawan jaman dulu._

**Yerushalayim** : _Jerussalem_

_._

.

**R E V I E W R E P L Y**

**LalaChastela** : _Ya ampun kamu apal banget sama TP yang lama! D: *takjub* *saya aja yang ngarang lupa* Hehehe iya ceritanya jadi beda ama yang lama, kan? Dan saya sebenarnya sama kaya kamu, kayanya sekarang fandom ini ada yang beda, mungkin karena beberapa author lama udah ga ada, ya ;w; Oh kamu baca Tangle juga ya? Pengennya sih penpik itu sayah lanjutin juga, sayang bok udah bikin plot sampe tamat. Mungkin kalo inspirasi DN saya balik saya bakal lanjut Tangle lagi. Makasih ripiunya gan!_


	4. english roses III

.

.

((_Lupakah dirimu, wahai adikku? Dulu kau suka lagu itu._

_Lagu yang dileburkan padaku melalui alunan jari lentik Ibu. Untaian nada-nada pilu mengiris hati sampai ngilu, menembus langsung mencari ulu, hanya kumainkan jika pedih tengah menusukku—ketika perutku berbalur bercak-bercak ungu dan biru berkat berkilo beban yang dijejali Ayah padaku (dan juga berkat dirimu, namun kau tak pernah /mau/ tahu, terima kasih wahai adikku). _Viola _yang bisu kupaksa bernyanyi hingga dia pelan-pelan menjerit, (melengking) saat tongkat menggesek sitar yang mulai berderit-derit (berkeretekan di engselnya), bagai belati yang memotong-motong jemari. _

_Hampir kumuntahkan isi lambungku saat kau malah tersenyum dan memuja, dengan mata yang bercahaya,— _

"— _Indah sekali, Kakak."_

_Apakah sedikit saja kau—pernah—menyadari kalau tepuk tanganmu baru saja menyoraki kesedihan ku?))_

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Hetalia<strong> © Hidekaz Himaruya

_Trias Politica_ © MooMoo

.

.

**TR**_i_**AS POL**_i_**T**_i_**CA **

_/__**pars pro toto**__ ; taking a part for the whole /_

_english roses III_

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

_Elegy—_

Sudah berapa kali Scott Kirkland memainkan lagu ini? Tak terhitung rupanya, dia sendiri sudah lupa berapa lama, terus dia mainkan berkali-kali sampai dihapal mati; cukup gerakkan jemari tanpa perlu berpikir lagi dan biarkan viola itu bernyanyi sendiri. Dia serahkan jiwa pada gesekan tongkat ini, yang melecut dawai jadi vibrasi.

_Elegy,_

lagu yang paling dia benci.

"Bukankah kau benci lagu itu?"

Satu kedipan, dan ia tak lagi sendirian. Di sebelahnya, di atas atap _gazebo_ yang bertiraikan gelap, Irene Kirkland muncul dari ketiadaan, dua kaki tersilang menyeruak membelah kegelapan, hanya bermodalkan pakaian dalam dan _entah_ apa yang baru saja dia lakukan. Kreskrestes, bunyi barisan gigi meraup jantung sekepal tangan menjawab pertanyaan.

Scott menurunkan _viola_ dan mengangkat alis. Jantung penuh kalori walau rasanya memang manis."_Bukankah_ aku sudah bilang kalau kau tambah gemuk, Irene?"

**KRES.  
><strong>

"_Bukankah_ aku sudah bilang kalau lingkar pinggangku bukan urusanmu, Scott?"

Dari balik topeng hitam kusut berkerut-kerut, pria itu mendengus. Ah biarlah, jantung lebih baik daripada testis pria—onggokan-onggokan bergetah yang direbus bibinya tiap senja.

(dan testis itu pahit, dan berlendir, dan jantung memang lebih baik dalam hal nilai gizi.)

"Aku ingat sekali kalau kau benci lagu itu, meski dulu sering memainkannya." Irene mengenang, membongkar masa-masa yang dulu begitu tenang. Dia dan Scott dan Wales dan _seorang_ lagi dalam sesi musik di sore hari, dengan _viola _dan _mini cello_ dan_ soprano_ dan sepasang kaki mungil yang berusaha menggapai pedal piano.

(seorang lagi yang sudah_ mati _dan takkan kembali dan irene kirkland takkan pernah melihat kaki mungil itu menari-nari tap-tap-tap di bawah piano lagi)

"Kau hanya memainkannya saat sedang depresi—dan butuh pelampiasan."

"Tepat."

"Atau kalau kau hampir menangis gara-gara Ayah."

"Tepat."

"Atau kalau Arthur memintamu bermain."

Kres kres.

Tring. Sitar melenting.

"Tepat."

.

.

* * *

><p>.<br>.

Malam ini hampir saja jadi tragedi. Hampir saja Alfred mati—atau minimal cedera berat yang melibatkan patah tulang dan tempat tinggi.

Reka ulang. Di satu sudut buntu taman itu berdirilah pohon tinggi menjulang. Alfred dapat ide brilian untuk memanjat sampai ke atas—seperti yang suka didongengkan para petualang : saat tersesat, naiklah ke tempat tinggi untuk mencari jalan pulang. Dia panjat pohonnya tanpa pikir panjang, terus dan terus hingga entah berapa lama berselang, sosoknya benar-benar hilang dari jarak pandang.

Matthew cemas, tapi dia bersikukuh tetap berdiri menjejak tanah karena untuk urusan keseimbangan dia memang paling payah. Dari bawah dia hanya bisa memandang jengah—sedikit berharap-harap jikalau Alfred dapat petunjuk untuk menentukan arah.

(karena mereka sudah hampir menyerah, astaga, labirin ini luasnya bikin terperangah)

Namun di cabang tertinggi kaki pemuda itu tergelincir—atau lebih tepatnya, Alfred berani bersumpah atas nama daging ham dalam burger dan tomat di tengah salad, kalau ada sesuatu yang sekencang _tali _mengikat pergelangan kaki dan menariknya turun—hingga di matanya dunia berayun dan atas menjadi bawah dan bawah menjadi atas dan Alfred membayangkan matimatimati ketika tubuhnya jatuh bermeter-meter dari tempatnya mendaki dan dia mengutuk gravitasi bumi namun—

itu semua tidak terjadi karena ada seorang pemberani (—yang pastinya bukan Matthew,) yang sigap menangkap dan menyelamatkannya bagai adegan pangeran menolong putri dalam suatu laga aksi.

Sehingga Alfred, si pemeran tuan putri, batal mati hari ini. Tak ada tragedi yang terjadi. Selamat, selamat.

DUK dan ketika Alfred buka mata segalanya kembali jadi sedia kala, atas dan bawah bergulir ke tempatnya semula. Matthew lari menghampiri, wajahnya pucat pasi, dan Alfred akhirnya menyadari kalau si ksatria gagah yang menggendongnya itu memang _bukan _Matthew.

Jadi siapa?

Dia mendongak, dan si penolong menunduk. Mereka bersua muka, agak lama, mulut Alfred menganga tak bisa berkata-kata – dalam hati dia sangat tak percaya, _ya ampun aku digendong ala pengantin_—sampai Matthew yang ketakutan menerjang sang kakak dalam ribuan pelukan, terisak-isak sampai napasnya cegukan. Mereka bertiga bertoplakan ke tanah dengan Alfred terjepit di tengah-tengah.

Matthew beringsut di bahunya dan butuh beberapa waktu untuk meyakinkan adiknya kalau Alfred baik-baik saja tanpa kepala pecah atau rusuk patah—dan menenangkan Matthew yang_ histeris_ itu perkara susah.

Setelah berterima kasih dan Matthew meminta maaf berkali-kali pada si penolong, mereka mulai sesi basa-basi dan memperkenalkan diri.

Waiter itu bernama _Welsch,_ usia dua puluh tahunan, hanya pria desa biasa yang baru saja naik pangkat jadi pelayan. Saat ditanya sedang apa beliau di dalam taman, dia mengaku (setengah malu setengah ragu sambil menggaruk-garuk pipi, sungguh pria yang lucu) kalau mengedarkan bir dan _whiskey _itu agak membosankan dan dia ingin menjajal taman.

Seperti petualang, katanya.

Kebetulan saja dirinya lewat tepat ketika Alfred tergelincir– walau Alfred menyela kalau dia tidak tergelincir, tetapi_ ditarik_ dari bawah oleh benang-benang setajam kaca yang nyaris memutus pergelangan kakinya.

.

Welsch tertawa dan berkata, "Itu tidak mungkin. Kulihat kau hilang keseimbangan dan terpeleset di atas sana."

.

Melihat Alfred di tengah panorama yang miskin cahaya? Bagaimana bisa? Beragam tanya menggelitik Matthew sampai gatal, namun dia tahan karena dia anak yang sopan, tanpa tahu akan gelondong benang tenun di saku celana si pelayan.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Deg deg deg. Tes tes. Gumpalan organ di tangan berdenyut pelan, selang pembuluh riuh bergelantungan dan bulir-bulir darah mengalir berjatuhan. Di bawah sinar temaram pemberian bulan, jantung itu secantik apel merah yang siap dimakan. Hmmm, jantung segar memang selalu membuatnya ketagihan. Apalagi yang masih ricuh berdetak-detak, legit dan hangat, tak kuasa dia menahan nikmat.

"Itu milik siapa?"

"Alps Zwingli," jawabnya sambil menggigit lagi dan cairannya banjir ke sela-sela gigi. Kres. Hap. "Pria brengsek, tapi kuakui dia punya otot perut yang bagus. Saat ini dia sedang bergentayangan di dalam rumah—_tanpa_ jantung."

Scott tahu kalau di suatu koridor dalam _manor_ tersebutlah seorang pria, terseok seperti mesin soak dengan sepotong besar daging tercungkil dari dada, dan itu membuatnya harus menahan tawa.

"—dan dia itu memberitahuku tempatnya." Scott menoleh. "Ruang kerja, lantai tiga, paling ujung kiri. _Dejavu_?"

Mata sehijau hutan membesar, membulat beberapa saat, lalu memicing murka. Brengsek. Dia tahu tempat itu—teramat tahu. Dulu, bersenja-senja dia habiskan waktu di tempat itu, ketika dia adalah seorang anak kecil pemalu, getol mengintip ayahnya bekerja melalui celah-celah pintu.

Para keparat itu sampai tega menjajah ruangan ayahnya yang keramat. Sungguh tak punya muka.

"Aku tak tahan lagi, Irene."

"Aku mengerti," Irene menatap sang bulan yang serona dadih, putih dan halus namun ada lingkaran merah di pinggirannya yang mulai tergerus, "tapi belum saatnya. Tak bisakah kau tunggu sebentar saja?"

_ bulan sebentar lagi ditelan merah._

Scott menggeretakkan gigi, menutup mata dan berusaha mengendalikan diri. Benar—seberapapun inginnya dia mengingkari, namun tak ayal mereka harus menunggu sebentar lagi. Malam masih terlalu dini untuk dinodai. Tanda-tandanya belum pasti.

_ bulan sebentar lagi akan menyerah._

"Ngomong-ngomong di mana Seborga? Harusnya dia sudah sampai, kan?"

Scottt menunjuk ke arah bawah. Alis Irene terangkat. Di bawah tak ada siapa-siapa—kosong dan hampa. Scott ini bagaimana?

"Lebih tepatnya, _seharusnya _ada di bawah. Dia masuk dalam proteksi bersama seorang anak kecil—"

"Bukankah itu berbahaya?"

"—dia tahu aku tak mau diganggu."

Tak kuasa Irene jadi khawatir—menurutnya, Seborga itu masih terbilang amatir. Bahkan _cingulum_ miliknya baru saja naik pangkat dari putih jadi biru. Bagi Irene, Seborga yang lebih muda itu tak lebih dari anak kecil bau susu.

Namun Scott tidak terlihat cemas.

"Sekali-sekali tidak apa-apa, kan? Ini bisa jadi ajang latihan sebelum nanti malam."

"Tapi—"

"Lihat itu, Seborga sudah keluar."

"Mana, mana?"

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

"Tersesat?"

"Bukan tersesat Kak, lebih tepatnya_ terjebak_." Matthew mengoreksi, ranting di tangannya kembali lincah menari-nari. Gores sana, gores sini, dan _Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo_, terpetalah taman labirin ini. Si pelayan mengejar garis-garis di tanah dengan wajah terperangah—campuran antara setengah kagum, setengah jengah, setengah lengah."Coba lihat ini. Aku dan Alfred sudah melintasi semua patung di tiap titik... demi Tuhan bahkan kami melintasi patung dewi pembawa pedang itu dua kali!— tapi tidak sekalipun kami mencapai bagian tengah. Atap gazebonya saja tidak kelihatan. Seakan-akan kami dipermainkan taman ini."

Kalau mau jujur Alfred masih kurang mengerti, tapi dia mengangguk-angguk penuh percaya diri.

"Mungkin kau salah jalan."

"Kami sudah mencoba semua jalan. Yang ini, yang itu, semuanya. Tapi jalurnya selalu berputar-putar, mau mengambil belokan yang manapun." Ranting dibuang, napas dibuang. "Seperti ada sihir yang mempermainkan kami—mengingat mantan pemilik manor ini adalah para penyihir. Tidak heran kalau di sela-sela rumah ini banyak sihir."

_Seratus untukmu, Nak, _ujar pria itu dalam hati.

Welsch—_Wales Kirkland_, hanya bisa buang napas panjang. Hipotesa yang benar-benar tak terbantahkan. Taman labirin ini tak ada bedanya dengan belantara liar, penuh jebakan dan dijelali rintangan, selalu enggan untuk dijinakkan—hanya '_anggota'_ keluarga Kirkland yang bisa santai di taman tanpa perlu hilang berbulan-bulan.

(ah, berarti, apakah ada tamu lain seperti anak-anak ini yang tergoda masuk hutan dan tak bisa kembali? tersesat dan kelaparan sampai-sampai harus memakan daging sendiri? dari tangan sampai kaki hingga habis tak bersisa lagi? hi-hi-hi- -hi, wales tersenyum-senyum dalam hati, geli.)

"Kak Welsch?"

Ups, ups. Wales mengusung senyum palsu, berpura-pura agar lakonnya sebagai pelayan baru nan lugu tidak terendus anak-anak dungu itu.

(yang membuat ujung mulutnya senut-senut nyut-nyut-nyut karena tidak dirancang untuk tersenyum selebar itu—karena sejatinya dia seorang pria yang kaku)

"Bagaimana kalau kita cari jalan pulang? Sepertinya Kakak masih hapal rute ke pintu masuk."

"Benarkah! Ayo kita keluar!" teriak Alfred girang sebelum tulang keringnya jadi sansak tendangan Matthew.

"Kak, kami masih mencari adik kami." Matthew menjelaskan, menghiraukan Alfred yang berguling-guling kesakitan. "Dari tadi dia hilang, jadi kami mencarinya ke dalam taman."

Kepala tertaling. "Adik?"

"Iya. Anak perempuan. Berkuncir dua dan pakai gaun biru. Rambut dan kulitnya kecoklatan. Apa kakak lihat?"

Telunjuk Wales mengacung. "Yang itu?"

.

Tanpa menunggu barang sedetik, Alfred dan Matthew berbalik. Seorang pemuda, bertuxedo licin dan dasi pita, dengan topeng sewarna tanah menyembunyikan wajah ramah. Kedua tangannya merengkuh si gadis kecil (sang cinderella, adik kecil mereka semua)— Sey—yang tertidur pulas, senyumannya besar terlukis di atas kanvas, di sekeliling mulutnya ada remah-remah pink gula kapas. Wajahnya bahagia, tak ada lagi bilur air mata yang tersisa, kepalannya berlelehan kembang gula aneka warna.

Di tangan kirinya ada boneka kelinci, mungil berpita coklat tanah, ekspresinya artifisial namun ramah.

"Ya ampun, Sey!" Alfred dan Matthew spontan mengerubungi, khawatir.

"Tidak apa-apa, kok. Dia cuma kelelahan." Pemuda tak bernama itu menyerahkan Sey pada Alfred, begitu waspada bagai mempersembahkan harta dari kaca, dan sang kakak menggendong adiknya di punggung. "Tadi aku menemukannya menangis di taman, jadi kuhibur dia sambil bermain. Tidak apa-apa, kan?"

Alfred mengangguk, dalam hati lega. Mengurus tangisan Sey itu menguras jiwa raga—baik England, Alfred, dan Matthew, semuanya sudah makan pengalaman dengan air matanya.

(dan pukulannya, dan tendangannya, dan terutama sekali gigitannya. sey pandai meniru england)

"Terima kasih, ya." ucap Matthew tulus apa adanya. Alfred menoleh ke arah Wales, ribuan harap berpendar-pendar di mata.

"Nah, Kak, katanya masih hapal rute keluar?"

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Seperti seekor anjing liar terlunta-lunta, pasrah diombang-ambing jalanan kota yang terlihat sama di depan mata, sungguh analogi yang tepat untuk England—walau bedanya yang mempermainkan pemuda itu bukanlah lika-liku metropolitan melainkan koridor-koridor dengan interior serupa. Mau belok kanan, belok kiri, sejauh mata memandang tak ada yang berbeda—

—sama-sama berdinding bata, sama-sama kosong tanpa satupun manusia—(kecuali seorang lady dan gentleman yang barter liur di sudut gelap, England berusaha keras untuk lewat dengan mata tidak tertambat), dan yang terpenting, sama-sama pelit cahaya.

Bayangkan, dia hampir gila karena buta namun cahaya yang mengisi cakrawala hanya titik-titik lampu lilin di dinding.

Gentleman sejati tidak emosi, tetapi setelah berpuluh-puluh menit dia berjalan seorang diri hanya ditemani _tap-tap-tap _langkahnya dan _kretek-kretek_ angin menggedor-gedor bingkai jendela (seakan berkata buka-buka-buka), yang bisa dia pikirkan hanyalah marahmarahmarah—_KEMANA FRANCIS DI SAAT BEGINI?_

Tidak cukup hanya dengan omelan. _Tamparan._ Tendangan, kalau perlu.

Dan saat itu—entah karena guratan takdir di telapak tangan atau karena Tuhan jatuh kasihan, Francis Bonnefoy lewat di saat tepat, keluar dari sebuah pintu sambil mengisap rokok dan menyimak sebuah surat. Surat bersegel istana, tapi England begitu dibutakan murka.

England menendang, menampar dan mengomel secara berurutan.

.

"Bodoh!"

PLAK

"Idiot!"

PLAK

"Bedebah! Tolol! Gila! Menyebal—"

Meski kedua tangannya telah terkunci, bibirnya masih komat-kamit memuntahkan beragam kata bernada bencibencibenci dan kakinya terus menyepak tanpa henti. Namun pandangan Francis (yang begitu _dalam, _walau sampai taman surga membara pun England takkan mengakuinya) dan tangannya yang kokoh memborgol pergerakan England.

"Tenang, tenang, _petite lapin_. Tarik napas panjang, _haaah_, dan ceritakan—ada apa?"

"_Anakmu,"_ tukas England tajam, "tiga-tiganya. **Hilang.** Entah kemana. Sudah hampir satu setengah jam. Tidak ada. Apa saja yang kau lakukan?"

England histeris lagi.

"_Angleterre,_ tenang!"

Satu pelukan, yang awalnya berniat baik untuk menenangkan dan meredam api kemarahan, malah jadi senjata makan tuan karena diakhiri dengan tamparan.

(tamparan kelima, dengan kedua tangan, sekaligus yang paling dahsyat —england makin tua makin_ kuat_)

"Jangan peluk-peluk!"

"Oke, oke."

"Jangan senyum-senyum!"

"Okeee."

Francis mengusap pipinya. Memerih dan memerah, walau masih kalah merona dengan semburat di wajah England (yang mengepulkan asap-asap mendidih dan hampir berbuih).

"Nah, tadi apa yang kau katakan?"

"Anakmu," matanya melotot, "tiga-tiganya hilang. Awalnya Sey yang pergi, namun Alfred dan Matthew yang mencarinya tidak kembali juga. Aku khawatir, benar-benar _khawatir,_ apalagi ayah mereka malah hilang entah kemana. Dan aku tidak tahu harus mencari anak-anak itu dulu atau ayah mereka dulu."

_Strike _tepat pada sasaran_. _

"Dan sekarang sudah hampir jam dua belas, tapi mereka tidak kembali juga. Dan aku tersesat. Dan aku menyaksikan sepasang manusia tanpa sopan santun yang saling bertukar liur di tempat umum—_tidak, Francis, aku tidak mengintip!_ Dan aku akhirnya menemukanmu berasyik-asyik merokok sambil membaca surat—padahal pelayan itu bilang kau sedang rapat. Dan aku—"

"Sssh. Yang lain bisa mendengarmu."

Mata mereka spontan beralih pada pintu. England langsung menutup mulut, sadar bahwa masih ada tamu, dan dia terlihat agak malu. Sebal, merasa dipermainkan, dia memutar tumit dan berbalik, memunggungi Francis sambil melipat tangan. Sungguh kekanakan, memang.

"Yah, terserah kalau kau mau tetap berdiskusi ria bersama kolega-kolegamu dan mengabaikan anakmu, berarti aku akan mencari mereka sendi—"

"Kau bilang anak-anak_ku _hilang, kan? Kau kira aku ayah yang mengabaikan anaknya?"

_Strike _tepat pada sasaran.

.

Francis masuk ke dalam pintu (untuk berpamit kepada para tamu) dan keluar setelah beberapa waktu.

Dia memasukkan surat (yang sempat terhempas pasrah di lantai) berlambang istana itu ke dalam saku.

Sayangnya, surat itu (disusun dari berbaris-baris rahasia yang dijaga ketat oleh para ksatria—jika sampai bocor taruhannya adalah nyawa, nyawa-nyawa paling berharga di istana) meleset masuk sakunya hingga jatuh dan membisu begitu saja di lorong itu, terlupakan dan terhiraukan, bahkan setelah Francis dan England telah lama berlalu.

Namun seorang pelayan muda (yang berseragam merah berkancing emas dan bertopi sangat tinggi hingga bayangannya menodai wajah) pembawa troli menyelamatkan surat itu dari kepulan debu, membacanya sekilas, _mengenalinya,_ lalu mengklaim surat itu jadi miliknya. Dia memasukkannya dalam saku, matanya yang sewarna madu menggelap melihat bulan merah di luar jendela, dan dia pergi dari tempat itu tanpa ragu.

Seiring langkah ringannya, tap-tap-tap-tap driiik driiik, sang pelayan menyiulkan sebuah lagu.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Pintu di hadapan mereka tampak menggoda. Alfred dan Matthew sama-sama menghela napas lega, karena taman labirin ini benar-benar buat dua saudara hampir gila. Mereka sudah muak dengan taktik permainan dan persimpangan kiri-kanan dan langkah-langkah tanpa tujuan.

Setelah sedikit prosesi basa-basi berisi ucapan terima kasih dan sampai jumpa, Alfred dan Matthew sepakat untuk kembali ke aula (karena perut alfred sudah menggeram luar biasa minta diumpani makanan pesta) dan _Welsch_ beserta rekan sejawatnya (yang entah siapa namanya) memutuskan untuk kembali ke pekerjaan mereka semula.

Terlalu lama bolos, katanya.

Mereka melambaikan tangan dan menebar senyuman, namun sesegera mungkin setelah dua anak itu menghilang, Wales berbisik ditahan, "Legifer."

Satu kata itu menghantam Seborga bagai ribuan bata. "Benarkah? Yang mana?"

"Yang adiknya. Aku melihat peluru ramai berjatuhan dari tubuhnya."

Seborga mengerang, senyumannya hilang. Gawat ini, bisa-bisa semuanya akan berang. "Sial, tidak kusangka ada yang terlewat. Padahal aku sudah hati-hati agar tidak dihukum Irene..."

Di benak Seborga ada seorang _nenek sihir_, nenek sihir bertudung hitam dalam cerita, merebusnya dalam kuali raksasa dan ada latar suara tawa menggema HA-HA-HA-HAAA.

"Tapi sepertinya tidak apa-apa, dia kan cuma anak-anak." Wales melipat tangan. "Dan dia belum _'terjaga',_ masih bau mentah. Buktinya dia tak bilang apa-apa saat melihatku."

"Yah, benar juga—atau dia pura-pura tidak melihat."

Seborga teringat suatu cerita. Para Legifer yang telah _bangun _bisa mengendus kawanannya, seperti gerombolan binatang liar dalam hutan belantara. Insting bertahan, katanya. Sebut saja satu nama, _Wales_. Andaikata Seborga juga Legifer, dia akan melihat benang-benang halus menguar dari tubuh rekanannya, tipis dan melayang seringan pintalan laba-laba, walau aslinya tak ada apa-apa di sana.

(dan dia memang laba-laba, laba-laba pemintal benang)

Wales mendongak—dan di atas sana, diapit bintang-bintang bercahaya, ada kelereng cantik bernama bulan purnama, hampir bersimbah merah seluruhnya, hanya menyisakan sepotong kecil putih yang semakin fana.

(seperti darah, terus merekah, seperti karat, seperti corengan _lipstick_ di kemeja dan bunga _poppies_)

"Sudah hampir waktunya. Ayo kita kembali."

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Itu kamar untuk orang-orang kehormatan—orang-orang penting bertitel petinggi kerajaan. Ruangannya besar, lantainya licin, atapnya tinggi dan perabotnya mewah menawan. Kamar itu didominasi merah, merah yang membara di mana-mana, membakar tempat tidur berlapis sutera sampai tirai di jendela, segalanya dijejali merah sesuai dengan selera si tamu undangan.

Ya, Israel Yerushalayim menyukai warna merah. Hangat dan indah, mengingatkannya pada sekepal batu mirah, mengingatkannya pada rumah dan bunga merekah

—mengingatkannya pada darah dari daging terbelah.

Yang manapun sama saja, bukan?

Pria itu duduk di tempat tidur, terus menatap pohon di luar jendela, di mana seekor pungguk sedang asyik-asyiknya mendengkur. Uhu-uhu, begitu. Bola mata mereka bersua tak lama, emas melebur bersama emas, dan Israel mengisap rokoknya dalam-dalam. Dia setengah telanjang, tubuhnya yang tegap hanya memakai celana panjang, keringatnya cukup banyak berlinang.

Di sebelahnya ada seorang pria—pemuda—bukan, seorang remaja. Berambut hitam pendek dan berkulit kecoklatan, terhempas tengkurap hingga hidungnya menghirup bantal. Remaja tanpa sehelai busana, setiap serpih seragamnya berceceran bagai pecahan kelopak bunga, dan ada merah bercampur putih menganaksungai di antara sela paha. Kondisinya bercerita akan betapa brutalnya Israel bercinta.

Keheningan masuk tanpa permisi di ruangan ini. Hanya ada suara uhu-uhu yang berang dan geletar gelondong kayu meranggas jadi arang.

"Sampai kapan kau mau mengintip di situ?"

Tap.

Tanpa ragu-ragu, Scott Kirkland keluar dari persembunyiannya di sudut itu.

Tap tap tap.

Trek. Dia berhenti, tak ingin mendekati lebih dari ini. Tak sudi.

"_Israel Yerushalayim_," suaranya berat dan menuduh, "apa yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku?"

Israel melempar surat itu. "Hadiah untukmu."

Dalam satu kibasan Scott menangkapnya, menyimaknya sebentar saja, _mengenalinya_, pupilnya membesar karena tak percaya.

Mata hijaunya bergulir, pandangannya cepat menjilat butir-butir huruf terpahat dalam surat.

Baginya—Ah tidak, bagi _keluarga _Kirkland, isi surat itu tak ubahnya sebuah hadiah dari Santa. Keping terakhir untuk jerih payah mereka. Obat pahit untuk sakit hati mereka. Namun—

" –Dari mana kau dapatkan ini?"

Seringai Israel mendadak keji. Tanpa hati nurani, dia menjambak remaja di sebelahnya, akar-akar rambut mengancam untuk tercerabut dan erangan sakit tertanggal di mulut. "Pelacur kecil ini yang memungutnya."

Mata hijau Scott tertuju pada lelehan putih dan merah di atas seprai sewarna mirah, dan terdengar rintihan sakit yang patah-patah.

"Kenapa kau berikan ini padaku?"

Isapan rokoknya diculik angin malam. "Karena kau pasti membutuhkannya."

Alis Scott bertaut dalam, dan dia perlahan menggeram. Apa ini jebakan? Bisa saja—dia tak boleh begitu saja menggantung harapan. Gegabah dalam mengambil keputusan itu tak diperbolehkan. Baiklah, tinggal satu pertanyaan.

"... Kenapa kau membantu kami?"

Senyumnya lebar.

.

"Membantu kalian? Aku melakukan ini untuk diriku sendiri."

.

Tak beberapa lama setelah Scott Kirkland menguap jadi udara, Israel kembali memainkan pelacur kecil favoritnya. Remaja itu mengerang, menggeliat pelan bagai ulat terpampang matahari siang, dan mengelinjang saat jemari-jemari kasar tak putus-putus menginvasi selangkangannya. Tangannya mengait bantal dan mencakar-cakar gatal, napasnya tercekal.

Dia tertatih-tatih, merintih, segalanya terasa perih.

Israel tersenyum. Keparat ini paling cantik dengan anus berkarat.

.

"Bangun, Palestine. Sebentar lagi giliranmu dimulai."

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Hanyalah gereja lokal tanpa hiasan, berdempetan dengan sebuah panti asuhan. Rapi, sederhana dan apa adanya, tanpa dentingan lampu kristal ataupun patung seronok dimana-mana, namun suasananya disesaki kehangatan. Bangku-bangku kayu berbaris, jadi penonton setia orkestra doa yang dinyanyikan tiap Minggu pagi. Di pusatnya ada patung Bunda Maria, putih suci dengan mimik penuh sahaja, dan seorang pendeta khusyuk melantunkan puja-puja untuknya. Suaranya sarat akan cinta.

Pria itu bersenandung tanpa henti, tersenyum-senyum sendiri, dan perlahan dia berlutut dengan tangan mengatup,

"_Hail Mary,__  
><em>_full of grace,__  
><em>_the Lord is with thee; "_

_"Blessed art thou among women,__  
><em>_and blessed is the fruit of thy—"_

"SPAAAAIN!"

"Bapaaa!"

Sang pendeta—Spain, menoleh dan berdiri. Seorang suster berbalut biru dan remaja lelaki berseragam katolik putih-ungu tengah menghampiri, berlari-lari hingga gema langkah mereka bekeredap di gereja yang sepi. Sahut-sahutan, dum-dum-dum tap tap, dua pasang kaki turun-naik berkali-kali. Si pendeta jadi geli.

(aah, dua orang yang paling dia cintai. melebihi apapun di dunia ini)

"Bella~ Romanito~ Hati-hati, lantainya li—"

WUSH dan Romano pun meluncur menyapu lantai.

"—cin. Tuh kan."

"Bapa, ini gawat!" koar Bella, sang suster, mengobrak-abrik bahu si pendeta, kepanikan jelas tengah mendera. "Keluar, lihat keluar!"

Kepalanya tertaling. "Keluar?"

"Iya, keluar!" Romano ikut mengaduk-aduk ayah angkatnya, hidungnya merah parah. Spain jadi pusing-pusing dibuat mereka berdua. "_Keluar!_ Bulannya jadi—"

.

Mata hijau Spain sama berbinar dengan bulan di luar jendela. Dia mengintip keluar sambil tersenyum nakal, begitu girang seakan terkenang hal yang buat dia senang, sungguh beda dengan reaksi yang dibayangkan Romano dan Bella.

"Wah, itu kan _Red Moon_!" sahutnya ceria, melambai-lambai pada teman lama, "Sudah belasan tahun aku tidak melihatnya."

"Bapa?"

"Spain?"

Dia menoleh. "Cantik, kan? Merah menyala di tengah-tengah hitam... seperti kilauan batu permata."

"Cantik apanya! Bagaimana kalau itu suatu pertanda? Tadi bulannya biasa-biasa saja, kok!" hardik Romano sengit, agak sebal karena Spain bahkan tidak berjengit.

" Tenang saja, itu bukan pertanda apa-apa, _Sayang_!" Romano menepis tepukan di kepalanya. "Bukan pertanda apa-apa bagi orang desa macam kita."

"Maksudnya, Bapa?"

"Yah... Bagi para penyihir—" pria itu bersandar di ambang jendela, masih melirik bulan dari sudut mata, membayangkan kawanan serigala tengah berpesta,

"—ini lambang kesialan."

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Ada suara jeritan.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>english roses III <em>e**nd**

**.**

**.**

n**ext **c**hapter** : _english roses IV_

* * *

><p><strong>A U T H O R ' S N O T E<strong>

_... BAHKAN DI CHAPTER INI PUN ENGLAND DAN SCOTT TETEP GA KETEMU._

_*rajamed*_

_*dihajar rame-rame*_

_Ah udahlah. Yang penting 'adegan itu' berhasil saya masukin di chapter ini. 'Adegan itu' adalah..._

_-jengjerejengjengjeng-_

_**BANG ANTO JADI PENDETA! **_

_*dibuang ke blekhol*_

_Dari zaman TP pertama, saya pengen banget masukin adegan gereja di atas cuma ga kesampean. Dan iya, itu Bella jadi suster. Abis kepikirannya kalau Spain jadi pendeta, susternya pasti Belgium *shot* *bang Anto ga punya cewe laen sih* *bang, cari cewe dong*_

_Adegan yang udah sering banget di cerita-cerita : Barang penting jatoh dari saku, terus diambil tokoh antagonis._

_Dan iya, Israel itu tokoh yang 'kelihatan ga berpihak, tapi punya agenda tersendiri di cerita' – makin ke depan dia makin ga jelas mihak ke mana. Kalau Palestine mah jelas-jelas dedengkot Israel. Tapi... *spoiler* dia juga ga jelas bakal mihak mana, hahaha *ketawa setan*_

_Well, review? ouo Kalau ga tahu mau tulis apa, sepatah kata 'Update!' juga cukup kok ouo_

.

.

**G L O S S A R Y**

**Cingulum **: _Semacam 'kabel' atau tali yang digunakan dalam ritual Wicca, biasa digunakan di pinggang (walau ada juga yang bilang tidak boleh digunakan). Warna cingulum melambangkan tingkatan orang tersebut. Mulai dari putih, biru, merah-putih-biru, emas (untuk pendeta pria, melambangkan matahari) dan perak (untuk pendeta wanita, melambangkan bulan)._

**Mirah : **_Batu rubi. _

**Red Moon : **_FENOMENA ALAM (untuk proses kejadiannya secara science, baca Wikipedia *shot*). Namun di kalangan Wiccans, Red Moon melambangkan kesialan atau tragedi yang akan terjadi. Dan saya ga tahu apakah Red Moon itu awalnya bulannya putih jadi merah, atau bulan merah dari awal. Yang saya baca sih kejadian Red Moon muncul jam lima pagi, berarti harusnya dari putih ke merah ya?_

.

.

**R E V I E W R E P L Y**

**MaroonScarlet : **_Wah makasih ya! Emang judul fic ini ga menarik (dan menjebak, kirain ngomongin politik taunya sihir-sihiran) tapi makasih banget udah coba klik dan baca! :)_


End file.
